Southern Soldier Retourning Home
by hp29
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Harry Potter a grandi avec Jasper Whitlock et ils rejoignirent ensemble l'armée des confédérés à 15 ans. Harry disparut peu avant que Jasper ne se transforme, alors pourquoi son nom arrive dans une conversation du lycée de Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : 11, le 12 est en court

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Jasper était assit dans son cours avancé d'histoire américaine, ennuyé et avec peine. Ses frères et sœurs étaient tous dans d'autres classes et il pouvait entendre les battements de cœurs de tous les humains dans la pièce. L'odeur commençait à être écrasante à mesure que le jour traînait. Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser le matériel de classe pour se distraire, comme il avait vécu la plupart de ce qui était enseigné et connaissait probablement mieux le cour que son professeur ; Il manquait Jack. Avec Jack il ne c'était jamais ennuyé, et il aurait été facilement distrait de sa soif de sang.

Soudainement un téléphone sonna. Cassandra Morgan, une nouvelle étudiante qui avait déménagée dans une ancienne maison sur la périphérie du côté opposé de la ville, comme la maison des Cullen, vérifia l'identification de l'appelant et répondit rapidement.

« Quoi de neuf, Em ? Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attends à appeler pendant les heures de cours. » Jasper pouvait sentir son inquiétude sous son ton léger.

Emilia Morgan, la sœur aînée de Cassandra, semblait désespérée et ébranlée comme elle répondait. Jasper pensait que toute la classe pouvait l'entendre alors qu'elle répondait à sa sœur. « Je ne peux pas le sentir Cass. Il est partit. As-tu entendu quelque chose ? S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'il va bien ! »

Le professeur d'histoire approcha Cassandra, un regard de colère sur son visage. « En retenue Miss Morgan, et je prendrais le téléphone maintenant. »

Cassandra le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. « S'il vous plaît monsieur, c'est une urgence de famille. Je n'ai jamais répondu sinon. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Bien Miss Morgan. Prenez l'appel dehors. Il n'y a pas de raison que votre urgence de famille doive interrompre tout les autres à l'heure de classe. »

Cassandra pris son téléphone et partit de la pièce. Jasper décida d'écouter, comme elle n'avait pas quitté son étendu auditive, et sa conversation serait probablement plus intéressant que de réapprendre encore la même histoire.

« Désolé Em, je n'ai rien vu récemment. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il est le capitaine Jack Morgan après tout. » Elle se sentait toujours inquiète et un peu confuse.

Capitaine Jack Morgan. C'était une coïncidence. Cela devait l'être. Son Jack Morgan était mort depuis longtemps maintenant. Il n'avait jamais eu le cœur de voir sa tombe. Il retourna à la conversation de nouveau.

« … Te préoccupe. Je dramatise probablement. » La sonnette sonna, audible sur le haut-parleur du téléphone portable. « Juste une minute Cass, je dois le faire ? » Jasper entendit les bruits de pas d'Emilia puis la porte s'ouvrir. « Je peux vous aidé ? »

« Êtes-vous Miss Morgan? »

« Oui, Emilia Morgan. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? » Il y avait encore un soupçon de désespoir et de panique dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolé Miss. C'est avec mes condoléances solennelles que je viens vers vous. Votre frère était dans l'avion abattu sur le territoire ennemi, et il a disparut et présumé mort. Nous avons pu récupérer sa plaque d'identification, mais bien qu'il y avait une grande quantité de sang parmi les débris, son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Nous avons peur qu'il ait perdu trop de sang pour qu'il survive longtemps sans traitement médical, ce qui est peu susceptible d'avoir été fourni s'il a été capturé. Je vous retourne sa plaque. Nous continuons les recherches pour son corps en espérant de vous le rendre aussi. Mes plus profondes sympathies pour votre perte. C'était un bon pilote, et un meilleur officier. Il va nous manquer. »

Le son de la fermeture de la porte a été entendu, avec de large sanglots. Cassandra resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle parla, la terreur absolue qu'il pouvait maintenant sentir venir d'elle toujours resté hors de sa voix.

« Je viens à la maison Em. Je serais bientôt là. Je refuse de croire qu'il est mort. Je ne le vois pas mourir. Je crois que cela aurait pu voir cela. S'accrocher à ce petit bout d'espoir. Il pourrait toujours être là-bas, tu dois avoir foi en lui. »

Il n'y avait pas de réponse, mais elle s'y raccrochait de toute façon. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit encore, et elle s'adressa au professeur.

« Je suis désolé, mais une urgence requière que je retourne à la maison immédiatement. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'écrire une permission de sortir ? »

Sa peur était plus apparente sur son visage que dans sa voix, comme elle avait des larmes à ses yeux qui ne pouvaient pas tombés, elle essayait désespérément de croire que son frère était juste porté disparut et pas mort.

Le professeur la laissa partir à contrecœur, et Jasper était laisser pour réfléchir à la coïncidence étrange de la nouvelle étudiante ayant un frère avec le même nom et grade que son vielle ami. Un frère qui était maintenant porté disparut. Jasper espéra tout d'un coup qu'il n'était pas mort. C'était presque trop pour une coïncidence. 

*** OoOoo ***

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cher lecteurs, c'est ma première fan fiction, alors j'espère que vous allez tous l'aimez. J'apprécierais vraiment toutes critiques et commentaires que vous pourriez avoir, alors qu'il vous plaît cliquer sur le bouton review. J'espère que le reste de cette histoire soit bientôt écrit et publié.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Le chapitre est assez court, mais ils prendront de la longueur vers le chapitre 10. Je posterais chaque semaine, le vendredi je pense, jusqu'à ce que je finisse de complètement traduire la fiction. Dès lors se sera deux chapitres par semaine.

J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment à lire ce premier chapitre. Je remercie mille fois ma beta : gumiarcadia, qui a certainement du se casser quelques dents lors de la correction. :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, que se soit des critiques ou même des commentaires, ceci est ma première traduction. En espérant que ça vous ai plût. :)

Hp29.


	2. Chapter 2

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : le chapitre 13 est en court

 **Parution** : Tous les vendredis, une fois que j'aurais tout traduit je posterais deux fois par semaine

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twiligt ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **2** **:**

Cassandra Morgan, une fois connu Luna, couru dès que le professeur la libéra, ses cheveux blonds et argentés coulant derrière elle. Elle sortit, pour s'assurée que personne ne regarde, et apparu de retour à sa maison. Ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles, et Emilia ne devrait pas rester seulement en ce moment. Après tout son double lien avec jack n'était pas scellé, elle était toujours capable de sentir sa présence, et le fait qu'elle perdait se sentiment avant de recevoir les nouvelles selon lesquelles il était présumé mort était une mauvaise chose. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait rien vu des pensées de Jack. Elle avait toujours vu quelque chose d'important arriver à son frère ou sa sœur, spécialement après l'avoir formellement adopté dans leur petite famille.

Elle apparut sur le seuil de la porte de leur maison à 4 étages et courut dedans. « Emilia ! Où es-tu ?! »

Elle entendit des sanglots de la chambre de Jack. Elle entra, et vit sa sœur aînée, qui était Hermione Granger, enroulée en boule dans son lit avec les plaques de Jack serrés dans son poing. Cassie s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et brossa ses cheveux hors de son visage. Pour une fois il était couché à plat, mourait contre les oreillers comme s'il reflétait le vide émotif d'Emilia.

« Hey sis, tout va bien aller je te le promets. Jack nous reviendra. Il le fait toujours. Pas même 100 ans de différence ne pourrait le garder loin de nous. Il sera bientôt avec nous. Tu verras. » (1)

Emilia se redressa. « Est-ce la prophétie ? » Elle commença à essuyer ses larmes.

« Pas tout à fait. C'est juste la foi dans Jack. » Il y eut un coup à la fenêtre. Hedwidge, la chouette que Jack avait achetée à son retour au 20e siècle, était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un mot dans son bec. Emilia couru à la fenêtre et saisi la note. Cassandra suivi à peine plus lentement et donna à Hedwidge une friandise qu'ils conservaient à côté des fenêtres uniquement pour cette raison. Emilia commença à le lire à haute voix, un sourire se répandant lentement sur son visage.

 _Mes chères sœurs :_

 _Je suis désolé pour la panique que j'ai dû vous causé quand j'ai bloqué mon lien avec Mil. Je craignais que les émotions et la douleur qui coulent sur le lien serait pire pour elle que le manque du double lien. J'étais retenu en captivité, mais j'ai réussis à m'échapper, et Hedwidge m'a trouvé tout de suite. J'espère vous écrire rapidement avant que l'équipe de secours arrive. J'ouvrirais notre lien dès que je vous reverrais. Ma magie à presque été épuisée pour me protégé mais elle devrait être assez réapprovisionné dans les deux prochains jours. Je devrais être à la maison de Forks peu de temps après. Je vous aime et vous me manqué toutes les deux. Je reviendrais sous peu. Je suis désolé pour la douleur que je vous ai causé._

 _Votre frère bien aimé,_

 _ **Jack Morgan**_

Dès qu'Emilia finis la note, les deux filles commencèrent à pleurer de soulagement. Leur frère serait bientôt à la maison ! Il était en assez bonne santé pour écrire, et ils auraient le temps avec lui, espérons longtemps, avant qu'il ne soit déployé de nouveau. Après tout les bouleversements émotionnels du jour, les deux filles se sentirent rapidement fatiguées, des sourires sur leurs visages. 

*** OoOoo ***

1\. Sis, diminutif de sister donc sœur en anglais, je ne connaissais pas de dimintif français affectueux, j'ai laissé comme ça:)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Reviews s'il vous plaît

 **Note de la traductrice** : Encore une fois, le chapitre est assez court, mais ils prendront de la longueur vers le chapitre 10. J'ai oublier de dire quelques petites choses la semaine dernière, mais j'ai rectifié le tir ( cf haut de page ) … Enfin le plus important c'est que j'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur et que les trois premiers chapitres sont corrigé et les autres le seront. :)

Je suis super étonné que vous ayez tant aimé le premier chapitre et je suis super contente =, vous n'imaginez même pas ! :D Rendez-vous compte, 40 followers, 22 favorites et 5 reviews ! J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir faire péter le champagne ! :D

Je remercie celles ou ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews : gumiarcadia, Bernaba , Nhuiitz, black frog, et anujen666. Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde sinon j'ai merdé quelque part et j'enverrais un message :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre. Je sais il est un peu court. Je remercie aussi une nouvelle fois ma super beta : gumiarcadia. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine

Hp29.


	3. Chapter 3

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : le chapitre 13 est en court

 **Parution** : Tous les vendredis et mercredi, et à partir du chapitre 10 retour à tous les vendredis:)

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twiligt ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **3** **:**

Jasper resta distrait pour le reste du jour. Il se souvenait toujours de son vieil ami, les souvenirs se déclenchèrent par les mots de Cassandra du capitaine Jack Morgan. Quand il se retrouva avec sa famille, Edward continuait de lui donner des regards étranges et Alice semblait exciter. Edward parla dès qu'ils étaient tous dans la Volvo.

« Qui est Jack Morgan, et s'il est si important pour toi, pourquoi n'avons nous jamais entendu parler de lui ? »

Jasper n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à ça. Il avait toujours évité les questions à propos de son passé citant son implication dans la guerre, mais Jack était une part de sa vie heureuse, et une des plus pointue de cette mémoire humaine. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il avait réussi à garder son frère hors de ces souvenirs, mais il savait qu'il devrait raconter toute l'histoire maintenant.

« Je voudrais aussi le raconter à Carlisle et Esme, je vous dirais tout quand nous arriverons à la maison. »

Alice rebondit dans son siège. Elle était excitée d'apprendre plus à propos du passé de son mari, et savait bientôt qu'il serait plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, avec son plus proche ami de sa vie d'humain et sa famille proche de sa vie d'immortel. Emmett et Rosalie étaient confus. Ils ont détesté d'être hors de la boucle, mais étaient convaincus que tout serait expliqué quand ils seraient rentrés chez eux.

Edward entra dans l'allée, voyant la voiture de Carlisle déjà dans le garage. Les 5 étudiants coururent dans la maison, et Jasper appela une réunion familiale. Une fois tout les Cullens rassemblés dans la salle à manger, il commença à parler.

« Je serais probablement un peu distrait pour les prochains jours, et je pensais que la famille devrait probablement savoir pourquoi. J'ai entendu la conversation des nouveaux étudiants, Cassandra Morgan, mentionne son frère Jack Morgan. Ça a attiré mon attention, parce que mon meilleur ami quand j'étais humain s'appelait Jack us avons joint l'armée ensemble, et il a gagné le grade de Capitaine au même moment où j'ai gagné mon grade de général. La mention de Cassandra à attiré mon attention, parce qu'elle fait référence à lui comme capitaine Jack Morgan. Tous mes souvenirs supprimés de Jack ont surgi de l'avant quand j'ai entendu ça, et depuis je savais que je ne pouvais pas le cacher de toi, je pensais que je devrais tout expliquer. »

Jasper semblait vraiment mal à l'aise comme il l'avait dit. Il était une personne très secrète, et partager une part aussi importante de sa vie était difficile pour lui. Esme saisi son malaise.

« Oh chéri, tu n'as pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Nous te donnerons tout l'espace dont tu as besoin. »

Jasper pris une respiration inutile

« Je veux aussi. J'avais juste le sentiment que vous deviez connaître cela pour une raison quelconque. » A côté de lui, Alice semblait satisfaite.

« Moi et Jack nous sommes rencontré à 5 ans. Il venait juste d'être adopté par la famille Morgan, qui possédait la plantation la plus proche de la notre. Il avait une fille plus vieille que moi, mais Mr. Morgan voulait vraiment un fils pour hériter, alors quand un des esclaves trouva un jeune garçon près d'un champ, il sauta sur la chance de l'adopter. Je l'ai rencontré à sa première introduction à l'élite locale, et mon père m'avait demandé de le connaître, comme les relations étaient importantes parmi les riches, même au jeune âge de 5 ans. »

« Jack et moi étions immédiatement relié. Nous avons juste bien accroché. Nous avons passé, après ça presque tous les jours ensemble. Nous avons appris à monter ensemble, tirer, et apprendre comment gérer les grandes plantations côte à côté. Jack était un cavalier et un tireur naturel, tandis que j'avais une meilleure direction pour les entreprises. Quand nous eûmes 14 ans, les états du sud se sont séparés de l'union, et la guerre civile commença. Nous avons rejoint l'armée des confédérés dès qu'il eut 15 ans, seulement un mois après je l'ai fait. Nous avons cependant été rapidement séparés, comme il est devenu espion, et monta avec l'union. Nous avons tous les deux grimpés les rangs rapidement, moi en général confédéré et lui comme capitaine dans l'armé de l'union. Il gagna le surnom de « Union Jack », parmi les officiers au courant, et quiconque ne pensait pas que nous parlions des supporters britanniques.

Après la bataille de Gettysburg, était malade d'espionnage, et nous avons simulé sa capture et exécution. Il partit du pays, je pense à l'Angleterre et j'étais le messager qui délivrait la, nouvelle de son exécution à l'Union général. Il prit mal les nouvelles, je pense que Jack était chéri par l'union comme il l'était à la maison. C'était sur mon chemin de retour, au camp général de Lee que j'ai rencontré Maria, et que j'ai été transformé. » Il prit une autre profonde inspiration.

« Je n'ai jamais appris ce qu'il c'était passé pour Jack après qu'il soit partit de Virginie, et je n'ai jamais été capable de le pleurer. J'ai essayé très dur de ne pas penser à lui. Cependant, malgré l'impossibilité que le frère de Cassandra soit le même Jack je sais, le nom à ramener tous mes souvenirs de lui. Le jeune garçon, le jeune expert équestre, le jeune soldat fervent, et l'espion, vieux avant cette époque. »

Il évidant que s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait, comme les émotions qu'il supprimait depuis plus d'un siècle s'installaient finalement.

Alice étreint son mari très fermement, incapable d'être trop joyeuse en dépit de pouvoir voir le futur brillant devant eux. Elle se leva lentement et pris les mains de Jasper. Elle regarda les expressions solennelles de sa famille et dit :

« Nous te verrons le matin. Il a besoin d'installer ses propres émotions avant qu'il ne puisse faire face à un lycée dirigé par les hormones. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant le reste de la famille dans un silence choquer.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Vous avez du voir que je traduits encore le 13, il me reste que 3 paragraphes à traduire avant de commencer le 14. Vous allez sûrement chercher les pierres et le crucifie, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée cette semaine. Je pense mettre deux chapitres par semaine tant qu'ils sont courts, et à partir du chapitre 10 je retournerais à un par semaine, parce qu'ils sont plus longs, ce qui me laissera également le temps de finir de traduire les deux derniers chapitres. :)

Je suis super contente que vous ayez tout autant apprécier le deuxième chapitre !:)

44 favorites, 70 followers et 9 reviews !

Merci à tout le monde qui lit et à ceux et celles qui ont écrit une petite review ! Merci à anujen666, Nhuiitz, black frog, akerthy, J. , Oura-Chan, Lisha, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis et Kellan !:)

Je réponds aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre:)

 **Lisha** : Merci pour ta review ! J'essaie d'être le plus fidèle possible à la traduction, je suis désolé s'il y a des phrases qui ne sonnent pas bien. Je relirais tous les chapitres et je changerais si je trouve des choses qui clochent. :) J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même les chapitres suivants. Bisous !:)

 **kellan** : Hey ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ces deux premiers chapitres ! J'adore aussi les fictions avec Jasper, et pour le coup j'ai décidé d'en traduire une, avec les personnages que j'aimais bien !:) J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! Bisous !:)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce troisième chapitre. Je remercie aussi une nouvelle fois ma super beta : gumiarcadia. Trouvez-vous qu'il y a un problème au niveau des phrases ? Est-ce qu'il y en a qui ne sont pas française ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, normalement si je ne m'enfonce pas dans un lac de merde sans fond, je vous réponds !:)

Je vous dis à mercredi pour le coup !:D

Hp29.


	4. Chapter 4

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : le tout début du chapitre 14

 **Parution** : Tous les vendredis et mercredi, et à partir du chapitre 10 retour à tous les vendredis:)

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twiligt ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **4** **:**

Presque une semaine complète après avoir reçu les notes de Jack, Emilia et Cassandra reçurent un appel des Forces aériennes des États-Unis.

« Mesdemoiselles Morgan, c'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous informons que votre frère est effectivement en vie. Il retournera aux États-Unis cette après-midi, et je suis sûr il voudra vous voir dès qu'il sera là. Il a de nombreuses blessures, il restera donc à l'hôpital peu de temps. Il a protesté d'être loin de vous que ce qu'il ne devait l'être, alors la force aérienne paiera pour qu'il reste à l'hôpital général de Forks au lieu du Centre Médical VA de Portland. Il devrait arriver à Forks à 6 heu… Désolé 16 heures avec l'escorte de l'armée. Nous, en tant que nation, aimerions remercier votre frère pour son service exemplaire, pendant que vous êtes là, vous pourrez lui parler sur l'acceptation réelle de sa médaille cette fois, nous en serions aussi reconnaissant. Je vous vois dans approximativement 4 heures mesdames. »

Elles entendirent un clique à l'autre extrémité.

« Bien, c'était certainement au point. Nous devrions tout obtenir quand il arrivera, donc nous pouvons être à l'hôpital général de Forks à 4 heures. »

Emilia était déjà entrain de collecter tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser, des livres à la nourriture favorite de Jack.

« Em, calme-toi. Jack va bien. Il ne sera même pas dans la ville pour les prochaines heures. Tu as le temps. »

Les filles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à tout préparer four le retour de Jack, et à 3h45, elles partirent dans la voiture de Cassandra pour l'hôpital Général de Forks. L'escorte militaire arriva juste après elles, et les soldats de l'armée soutinrent Jack alors qu'elles sortaient de la voiture et le plaça sur un fauteuil roulant. Il avait l'air bien pire qu'il ne l'avait dit dans sa note, de l'appel téléphonique de son colonel avait fait sonner, et les filles haletèrent en le regardant.

Il était brûlé de haut en bas de son côté gauche, et une blessure par balle dans son épaule droite et sa jambe gauche. Il soutenait ses côtés, il avait un œil au beurre noir, et sa cicatrice en éclair continuait à travers son autre œil, manquant à peine de l'aveugler. Les soldats et quelques médecins de l'hôpital se précipitèrent pour le faire entré, et les filles les suivirent lentement, soudainement réticente à entendre ce qui avait mis leur frère dans cette état.

Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de Jack, et le regardèrent s'installer. Après les docteurs partis, Emilia le fixa avec un regard noir.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu bloquer notre connexion ? Je pensais que tu étais mort ! J'ai appelé Cassandra durant l'école pour savoir si elle avait vu quelque chose ! Et puis quand l'officier des forces de l'air apparut, je ne pouvais pas utiliser notre double lien pour savoir si tu étais toujours en vie. Si tu n'avais pas envoyé Hedwidge, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »

Jack avait l'air timide. Il fit marcher sa main, celle qui n'était pas bander en écharpe, pensant que ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

« Et bien, sis, je pensais que la douleur et le stress du crash pouvait avoir surcharger le lien. J'étais partis pour le débloquer dès que j'aurais été en sécurité, mais j'ai été capturé, et ma magie était nécessaire pour ma garder en vie. Je pourrais le débloquer maintenant si tu veux ? »

Cassandra parla alors. « Ça pourrait être une mauvaise idée Jack. Tu es encore blessé et ta douleur va encore couler sur le lien. Nous savons où tu es maintenant, nous savons que tu es en sécurité. Sa serais mieux d'attendre de le débloquer maintenant, aussi longtemps que tu promets de ne pas le faire de nouveau. Tu nous a terrifié toutes les deux. »

Les deux filles le regardèrent.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? Le colonel à seulement donné de vague détail. »

« Et bien... »

 **-ooOoo-**

 **Note de la traductrice** : Je pense mettre deux chapitres par semaine tant qu'ils sont courts, et à partir du chapitre 10 je retournerais à un par semaine, parce qu'ils sont plus longs, ce qui me laissera également le temps de finir de traduire les deux derniers chapitres. :)

Je suis très, très, très, très, très contente que vous lisiez cette traduction, vous n'imaginez même pas ! :D

Merci à tout le monde qui lit et à ceux et celles qui ont écrit une petite review ! Merci à akerthy, JustinCullen, Melodie Zik Spirit, Neko Kirei, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis et Haspareen !:)

Réponse à la review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre:)

 **Haspareen** : Je suis super super super contente que ma traduction te plaise ! J'espère que le reste va être aussi bien et qu'elle te plaira ! :) L'histoire anglaise est trop bien (en même temps je la traduis…:) ) mais c'est vrai que des fois il arrive de ne pas comprendre quelques mots, et c'est super emmerdant :) alors les traductions sont pour le coup assez cool… Non je ne me jette pas de fleur :p

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce quatrième chapitre. Je remercie encore une fois ma super beta : gumiarcadia. C'est encore un chapitre court, plus court que les autres je crois :) il faudra prendre votre mal en patience :p N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, normalement si je ne m'enfonce pas dans un lac de merde sans fond, je vous réponds !:)

Je vous dis à vendredi mes lapins !:D

Hp29.


	5. Chapter 5

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : le tout début du chapitre 14

 **Parution** : Tous les vendredis et mercredi, et à partir du chapitre 10 retour à tous les vendredis:)

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twiligt ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **5** **:**

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop, parce que ma mission est encore considéré comme secrète, mais on m'a tiré dessus en territoire ennemie. J'ai bloqué notre double lien Mil, dès que j'ai perdu le contrôle de l'avion, parce que je savais que l'atterrissage blesserait. J'allais le débloqué dès que j'ai eu le contrôle de mes émotions. Je ne voulais pas vous accabler. »

La voix de Jack était désespérée pour la compréhension de sa jumelle. Elle avait juste froncer les sourcils, mécontente, mais trouva impossible de rester furieuse contre lui. Il continua, sa voix perdant lentement toute émotion comme s'il essayait de les garder pour lui.

« L'atterrissage n'était pas aussi mauvais que prévu, ça m'a un peu secoué les côtes et le moteur baissa beaucoup, mais j'étais sur le point de débloquer notre lien quand les forces ennemies sont arrivés et m'ont tiré dessus. Ils m'en ont mis une dans l'épaule et une dans la jambe et je suis tombé. J'ai perdu connaissance pendant un jour ou deux et quand je me suis réveiller, mes plaques étaient disparus, et j'étais enfermé dans une cellule minuscule. Ils m'ont torturé pour des informations, et étaient frustrés quand je ne répondais pas.

Ils ont commencé avec les poings, ce qui a aggravé mes côtes, et donné mon œil au beurre noir, mais finalement ils sont passé aux couteaux. Ils ont décidé que se serais amusant de travailler des cicatrices que j'avais déjà, alors j'ai des blessures aux couteaux sur l'ensemble de mon corps, mais la plus évidente est celle de mon visage. J'ai été très chanceux de ne pas perdre l'œil. »

Il cligna des yeux, et Cassandra bougea de sa chaise pour se recroqueviller sur le lit à côté de lui, faisant attention de ne pas secouer ses blessures. Il essuya les larmes d'Emilia et mis ses bras autour des deux filles. Quand il continua, il essaya de les rassurés.

« J'étais chanceux il y avait un agent sous couverture dans l'opération. Il a appelé l'armée et a réussis à me faire sortir de la cellule avant qu'ils ne puissent faire trop de dommage. Dès que nous sommes sortis du bâtiment, Hedwidge... » Il s'arrêta de fixer l'entrée de la pièce.

« C'est impossible. Il est mort. »

Alice avait traîner Jasper à l'hôpital. Elle disait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Carlisle, mais Jasper ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas en parler au téléphone, où plus important, pourquoi il devait y aller avec elle. Sa soif de sang était toujours pire dans les hôpitaux. Il y avait beaucoup de blessures ouvertes, et il était mélangé avec l'odeur amère et acre des antiseptiques et il détestait ça. Cependant Alice lui avait assuré qu'il serait bien, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, et il ne pourrait jamais lui refusé quoi que se soit. Alors il la suivit à contrecœur au bureau de Carlisle.

De la salle à travers le couloir, il sentit l'odeur familière de Cassandra Morgan, et entendit une voix familière. Il alla à la porte de la chambre, désespéré de prouver que son frère n'était pas la même personne que son vieil ami. Même s'il avait le même nom. D'accord, il avait peut-être l'improbable espoir désespéré de se réunir avec son vieil ami 100 ans après la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Jasper se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte de l'hôpital et regarda simplement. Le capitaine Jack Morgan du 20e siècle semblait presque le même que le capitaine Jack de la guerre civile. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs désordonnés, et la même cicatrice, bien qu'il semblait avoir grandit. Il écouta, essayant de se rendre compte qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé pour son ami.

« … Trop de dommage. Dès que nous sommes sortis du bâtiment, Hedwidge... »

C'était définitivement son ami Jack. Il avait même, le même regard vert vif qui a traversé ta pensée, essayant de découvrir tous tes secrets. Jack Morgan le regarda de son lit.

« C'est impossible il est mort. »

 **-ooOoo-**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'ai eu de bons commentaires de tout le monde. Je suis contente que vous aimer l'histoire. Vos commentaires me garde motivé. Je suis désolé pour les courts chapitres, bien qu'ils deviennent plus longs alors que je commence à écrire leurs histoires de fond. Mon temps d'écriture à été un peu sporadique, depuis que j'ai travailler presque tous les jours, mais j'écrirais dès que je peux. S'il vous plaît continuer les reviews j'apprécie les critiques et louanges. **-bookworm1016-**

 **Note de la traductrice** : Voici le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous a plût:) Je le répète tout le temps, mais ça ne change pas : je suis super contente que vous lisiez cette traduction, vous n'imaginez même pas ! :D

Merci à tout le monde qui lit et à ceux et celles qui ont écrit une petite review ! Merci à akerthy, DinaChhaya, Kyukyu et L'ange Déchut !:)

Réponse à la review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre:)

 **Kyukyu** : Hey ! Au début je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai commencé à traduire cette fiction pour moi. Au final je me suis dit que maintenant que la plupart des chapitres étaient traduits, je pouvais bien le partager, même si je n'étais pas sûr que l'histoire allait plaire.:) Je suis extrêmement heureuse

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, normalement si je ne m'enfonce pas dans un lac de merde sans fond, je vous réponds !:)

Je vous dis à mercredi mes lapins !:D

Hp29.


	6. Chapter 6

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : le tout début du chapitre 14

 **Parution** : Tous les vendredis et mercredi, et à partir du chapitre 10 retour à tous les vendredis:)

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twiligt ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **6** **:**

Jack et Jasper se regardèrent pendant une bonne minute tandis qu'Emilia et Cassandra se regardèrent confuses.

« Jack ? Jasper ? Vous connaissez-vous ?

Ce qui cassa leur concours de regard, et Jack fut le premier à répondre.

« Ça dépend. Est-ce que le nom de Jasper Whitlock t'es familier ? Jasper pouvait sentir le même mélange étrange d'espoir et d'incrédulité qu'il avait ressentit pour la semaine dernière tourbillonnant autour de Jack aussi. »

« C'est familier, mais ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur lieux pour avoir cette conversation. Tout le monde pourrait entendre, ou entrer dans la pièce à tout moment. »

Comme pour prouver son point de vue, un infirmière entra dans la chambre de Jack et alla droit au lit et commença à vérifier tous les équipements de surveillance.

« Comment vous sentes-vous ? Je sais que vous avez eu la plus part de vos soin préliminaires ont été fait à l'hôpital de la base avant que vous ne retourniez aux États-Unis, mais l'armée de l'air veut s'assurer que vous récupériez complètement, alors vous resterez ici au moins pour la nuit. Votre médecin principal sera le docteur Carlisle Cullen, je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré son fils. Dr. Cullen vient de terminer une réunion, mais il va pouvoir vérifier votre check up. »

Elle quitta la chambre aussi brusquement qu'elle est entrée, et les 4 occupants regardèrent après elle pendant une seconde.

Puis… « Un Cullen ? Ce sera quelque chose à inclure dans notre histoire, je présume ? Nous pouvons discuter de ça dans notre maison dès que je serais libéré de cette prison plus récente. »

Emilia gifla Jack pour ça sur son épaule non blessé.

« Jack tu as besoin de guérir ! »

« Je peux tout aussi bien le faire à la maison que je le peux ici ! En faite je peux probablement y guérir mieux qu'ici. Tu sais que je n'ai pas la meilleure expérience avec les hôpitaux. Ils me stresset, et c'est un accord universelle que le stress est mauvais pour la guérison. » Bouda Jack. « Es-tu sûr que je ne peux pas faire une autre évasion ? »

Carlisle, qui était entré presque inaperçu, parla alors « J'ai peur que je ne peux pas vous permettre de partir jusqu'à demain matin au plus tôt. Nous avons promis à votre commandant, et nous devons nous assurer que tout est prêt pour vous pour continuer la guérison. Vous devriez pas être ici trop longtemps. Espérons que nous vous torturons pas trop. » Il sourit comme s'il savait de quoi ils venaient de parler.

Cassandra le regarda.

« Êtes-vous Carlisle Cullen ? Nous avons décidé avec votre fils, que nos familles devraient se réunir après que Jack sorte de l'hôpital. En partie comme remerciement de votre aide malgré les protestations de Jack, et en partie pour faire connaissance des gens de cette ville. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Jasper. Il pouvait sentir son excitation.

« Nous pouvons nous raconter des histoires sur la façon dont nous somme tous arrivé ici. Après tout, un médecin auquel l'armée fait confiance pour traiter ses soldats et ses officiers ayant besoin de traitement, se rencontrent dans une petite ville aussi petite que Forks est une coïncidence, ne dirais-tu pas ? »

Jack lui lança un regard furieux.

« Tu avais prévu ça. C'est pourquoi nous avons déménagé ici n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai savais que venir ici allait révéler plus de ton passé. Tu évite d'en parler. Je ne connaissais pas tout de tes pensées précises. Tu devras en expliquer beaucoup quand tu raconteras ton histoire. Je veux savoir comment _tu_ connais le gars tranquille de ma classe d'histoire américaine. »

Jasper soupira. « Je suppose que nous pouvons essayer d'expliquer, correcte Jack ? Dès que Carlisle décide de faire sortir, je saurais, et je ramènerais la famille. Ils savent seulement une partie de l'histoire, alors tout expliqué sera amusant. » Lui et Jack échangèrent des regards misérables. « Jusqu'à là, je déteste les hôpitaux tout autant que toi, mais je peux actuellement partir, alors je te verrais lors de ta sortie. »

Il partit, saisissant Alice en sortant du bâtiment .

« Était-ce pour ça que tu voulais que je t'accompagne ? Alors saurais-je pourquoi mon ami d'enfance n'est pas mort ?

Alice hocha la tête, rebondissant joyeusement, et Jasper soupira.

« Oh bien. Je suppose que tout sera révéler demain. »

 **-ooOoo-**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Et finalement la rencontre ! J'espère que cela réponds aux attentes. Les quelques chapitres suivant seront leurs explications. Je pense travailler lentement pour cela et je les posterais dès que je les achevés à la satisfaction de mon éditeur (ma sœur). Ils devraient être plus longs que les capitres précédents. Reviews s'il vous plaît. J'apprécie les compliments et les critiques constructives. **-Bookworm1016-**

 **Note de la traductrice** :

Merci à tout le monde qui lit et à ceux et celles qui ont écrit une petite review ! Merci à Madly Mady, Yuki-Jiji, akerthy, DinaChhaya, Haspareen, Guest, sebferga, Elrika, louai, cicin, Melodie Zik Spirit, et TeZuKa j !:)

Réponse aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre:)

 **Haspareen** : Haha ! Heureusement que j'aime les fleurs alors :p Bon je vais encore me répéter ( mais de toute façon je suis une radoteuse:D ) mais je suis super, super contente que tu aimes cette traductions !:) C'est beaucoup plus rigolo de vous voir souffrir en attend la suite :p Bisous !

 **Guest :** Hehe ! Souvent nous les traducteurs et auteurs sommes des gros sadiques et on aime ça ! :D :p Merci ! Je suis très contente que la traduction te plaise !:D Bisous !

 **Louai** : Hey ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, pour la suite il faudra prendre son mal en patience :p :D Bisous !

 **Cicin** : Hey ! Je suis contente que l'histoire t'es plût ! Je suis entrain de traduire le chapitre 14:) Bisous !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, normalement si je ne m'enfonce pas dans un lac de merde sans fond, je vous réponds !:) Je posterais le prochain chapitre samedi, ma béta est partie en vacances, et je ne veux pas poster un chapitre non corrigé (j'aurais trop honte !:D )

J'ai un petit problème de traduction pour le chapitre 14 savez-vous ce que veut dire spawn dans « Sirius argued about trusting « Slytherin and Death Ether spawn » which drew the potions professor into a new argument » parce que la traduction de spawn que j'ai trouvé c'est : « frayer, se multiplier, engendrer et donner naissance » pour les verbes …. Voilà, voilà (oui je sais je suis potentiellement un gros boulet :D :p )

Je vous dis à Samedi mes lapinous !:D

Hp29.


	7. Chapter 7

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : le tout début du chapitre 14

 **Parution** : Tous les vendredis et mercredi, et à partir du chapitre 10 retour à tous les vendredis:)

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **7** **:**

Le jour suivant, après que Jack ai été examiné et ne puisse sortir, ses sœurs l'aidèrent à monter dans la voiture d'Emilia. Jasper et Edward était dans la Volvo d'Edward juste en face la leur. Le trio allait suivre les deux frères à la maison des Cullens pour rencontrer le reste de la famille, où ils allaient expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé depuis que Jasper vit pour la dernière fois Jack.

Le trajet se passa pour la plupart en silence. Jack essaya de se raconter son histoire en ordre dans sa tête, tandis qu'Emilia et Cassandra étaient entrain d'essayer de se rappeler qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé avant qu'elles n'aient trouvé Jack, sans laisser le désespoir et la peur les accablés à partir de ce moment-là. Finalement ils pénétrèrent dans une allée bien cachée. Les deux filles aidèrent Jack à sortir de la voiture, et les 5 se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Les frères et sœurs Morgan furent accueilli à la porte par Carlisle et une sublime femme, qu'ils supposaient être sa femme. Derrière la paire, dans le salon il y en avait 3 autres, une blonde sculptural semblant ennuyée et contrariée, un grand homme qui semblait très exciter et une pétillante petite femme qui étreignait Jasper alors qu'il marchait vers elle. Jasper fit les présentations

« Jack, mesdemoiselles, je voudrais que vous rencontriez ma mère adoptive, Esme Cullen, ma sœur Rosalie Hale, et mes frères Edward et Emmett. Et bien sûr, vous avez déjà rencontré mon père adoptif, Carlisle et ma belle épouse Alice. »

Les frères et sœurs serrèrent la main avec chacun des Cullen, Jack embrassa le dos des mains des femmes.

« C'est un plaisir de rencontrer la nouvelle famille de Jasper. Je peux vous dire qu'il vous aime autant que l'ancienne. Permettez-moi de présenter ma jumelle Emilia Morgan, et ma petite sœur, Cassandra Morgan. »

Les politesses échangées, ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

« Je vois mon histoire prendre beaucoup plus de temps à raconter que des heures, Jasper, car je pense que je connais la plupart, mais je pense que nous deux avons la même question sous-jacente. Comment es-tu encore en vie, et pourquoi as-tu l'air exactement le même que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ?

Jasper hocha la tête.

« Je suis d'accord. Je suppose que cela signifie que je devrais commencer. Dis-moi Jack, est-ce que tu… »

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons vraiment tout lui dire. Nous pourrions avoir beaucoup de problème pour ça, » Interrompit Rosalie.

Alice lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne vois pas les Volturi comme un problème. Tout ira bien. Ils ne le diront à personne, ils ont leurs propres secrets importants. »

Jack la regarda nerveusement et soupira. « Génial, un autre voyant. J'espère que tu ne prédis pas éternellement la mort et la destruction. Une est assez pour moi. »

Cassandra d'autre part était vraiment excitée. « Je peux dire que nous serons de grands amis. »

Les Cullen la regardèrent, tous confus, excepté Alice qui la regarda excitée.

« Je suis voyante aussi. Je vois plus les choses relative à ma famille mais ils sont extrêmement vague, comme je savais que déménager ici nous aiderais à apprendre plus à propos de Jack, mais je ne savais pas que vous et votre famille serais important pour ça. »

Alice lui sourit, et elles se sont toutes deux tournées vers Jack et Jasper.

« Vous pouvez commencer à expliquer maintenant. »

Jasper pris une profonde et inutile respiration, effrayé de partager tellement de lui-même, et avait peur de ses amis, pas son frère, le détesterais après ça.

« Très bien alors. Jack, tu crois au surnaturel ? »

 **-ooOoo-**

 **Note de la traductrice** :

Merci à tout le monde qui lit et à ceux et celles qui ont écrit une petite review ! Merci à DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Haspareen, sebferga, et L'ange dechut !:)

Réponse à la review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre:)

 **Haspareen** : Hehe, **j'adore** vous voir souffrir !:p Merci je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! Je suis désolé de poster aussi tard ce chapitre, et de mettre ta patience à mal :D Bisous !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit un commentaire ou une critique:) Je sais, normalement j'aurais dû posté un chapitre samedi, mais j'ai eu la correction du chapitre en retard, et je l'ai reçu lundi. Ensuite, je me suis dit que j'allais attendre mercredi:) Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé !:)

Si vous voulez, j'ai traduits un OS au paring Harry/ Carlisle, don't worry, le pire qu'il y a dedans c'est un bisou sur le front, et deux hommes qui se tiennent la main :p :D dans tous les cas tout le monde peut le lire :) c'est quand même le couple Edward/ Bella, le couple principale:) la fiction s'appelle M _eet the parents_ , et bien évidement j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur. :) Donc voilà, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, ou si vous vous ennuyez, vous savez où passer le temps:p

Je vous dis à Vendredi mes lapinous !:D

Hp29.


	8. Chapter 8

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : chapitre 14

 **Parution** : Tous les vendredis et mercredi, et à partir du chapitre 10 retour à tous les vendredis:)

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **8** **:**

Les frères et sœurs Morgan commencèrent à rire, presque hystériquement.

Jack se calma le premier. « Bien sûre que j'y crois. Je viens juste d'expliquer que ma sœur est une voyante. Je vais expliquer pourquoi je le fais quand nous arriverons à mon histoire, mais il suffit de dire que je crois au surnaturel. Pourquoi ? Tu es une créature ? »

Cassandra et Emilia se calmèrent et commencèrent à examiner les Cullens.

« Je dirais des vampires si j'ai deviné Jack. » Dit Cassandra.

Les Cullens la regardèrent stupéfait.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » Demanda Rosalie.

Elle était prête à déménager sa famille loin de Forks à n'importe quel signe de menace des Morgans. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas déjà demandé de partir était qu'elle respectait trop le jugement de Jasper. S'il croyait le moins d'eux tous, il faisait confiance aux humains pas en leur dire, alors ils ne le feront probablement pas.

Cassandra répondit que c'était évident. « Vous avez tous une peau vraiment pâle, et ne sont jamais exposé les jours de soleil. Vos yeux sont une touche intéressante. Ils m'ont induis en erreur pendant un long moment, mais si vous êtes des êtres surnaturels, vous êtes probablement des vampires.

« Bien. » Jasper était choqué par leurs réactions ainsi que le reste de sa famille, mais se reprit plus vite. Il était habitué à être choqué par Jack après avoir grandit avec lui. « Je suppose que cela rend mon histoire beaucoup plus facile. Comme tu sais Jack, après que tu es décidé d'arrêté d'être un espion, nous avons faussé ton exécution. Le Général m'a délivré la note de ta mort à l'armée de l'Union. Laisse-moi te dire que j'ai eu de la chance de sortir du camp en vie. Tu étais aimé par les

yankees, c'est sûr.

Cassandra et Emilia regardèrent Jack incrédule. « Tu étais espion ? » Dirent-elles en chœur.

« Vraiment ?! Tu es la dernière personne que je suspecterais être un espion. » Emilia continua. « Tu as toujours haï Severus parce qu'il était un espion. »

« Bien, ça veut dire que je faisais mon travail. Et Severus n'était pas un espion. C'était un agent double. Les deux côtés pensaient qu'ils étaient leur espion, et les deux côtés lui faisaient confiance. Le Général Reynolds n'a jamais suspecté que j'étais un espion, et je n'ai jamais signalé ce que je savais sur l'armée Confédéré, alors ce n'est pas pareil. Aussi, Severus me haïssais à cause de James Potter, l'homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré et que je ne considère pas comme mon père. Je le détestais pour ça pas parce que c'était un agent double. »

Voyant que les Cullens avaient l'air confus, il ajouta « Severus est une part importante de mon histoire, alors je l'expliquerais plus tard. » Il se tourna vers Jasper, « Et James Potter était mon père biologique. »

Jasper hocha la tête. « Ok ça a du sens. De toute façon, j'ai livré la note, je me suis échappé avec succès aux lincolnites et je revenais au général quand j'ai rencontré trois femmes sur le côté de la route. Je les croyais réfugiées, et je me suis arrêté pour offrir mon assistance mais elles étaient des vampires et leur leader, Maria, que je ferais une bonne addition dans leur armée de vampire. Elles m'ont transformé, et après trois jours d'agonie presque insupportable, j'étais un nouveau né, combattant dans une guerre auquel je ne croyais pas, et combattant à tout bout de champ mes instincts.

Jack le regard très ennuyé. « Donc elles t'ont enlevé. Tant pour « la belle sud » ». Il se pausa un moment de dégoût. « Le Général m'a envoyé une lettre disant que tu étais disparut et présumé mort. Nous pensons que le Général Howard t'avais tué pour une vengeance. »

Jasper hocha la tête, et sa voix devint amère. « Il ne l'a pas fait. Parfois j'aurais préféré s'il l'avait fait. »

Les Cullens le regardèrent choquer, excepté Rosalie qui semblait comprendre. Elle savait ce que c'était d'haïr la vie d'immortel, même si ce n'était pas la même étendue que Jasper. Jasper hocha la tête vers elle, comme Alice l'étreint fermement.

Jack le regarda avec une féroce détermination. « Bien, je suis content qu'il ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai pleuré pour toi, et je ne suis pas désolé de l'avoir fait, mais je suis content que ce n'était pas nécessaire et que j'ai de retour mon frère, peu importe combien il a changé. »

Jasper sourit en retour en accord total, et continua son histoire.

« Après j'ai survécu des batailles initiales et gagné un certain contrôle sur moi-même, Maria me fit le leader de ses nouveaux-nés, parce que j'avais gagné la pensée empathique de ma transformation, et je pouvais utiliser mon don pour les contrôlés. J'ai combattu dans les guerres de vampires pendant des décennies et étais de plus en plus fatigué de ça. Je pouvais sentir toute la peur et la soif de sang des nouveaux-nés, et c'était épuisant. Finalement j'ai rencontré un nouveau né qui me rappelait toi. Je pense que tu l'aurais vraiment aimé Jack. Son nom est Peter, et il était capable de surmonter un peu ses instincts et donc n'était pas tout de suite un tueur. Nous sommes finalement devenus ami. Il gardait mes esprits en haut, et m'a empêcher de devenir dépressif. Cependant quand il trouvé son compagnon dans le nouveau groupe de nouveau-nés, il est partit. Peter savait que j'étais malheureux avec ce que j'avais fait, et a offert de partir avec eux. »

Jasper pu sentir les émotions de Jack, et savait qu'il était confus à propos de son mix de jalousie et de bonheur. Il était heureux que Jasper est trouvé quelqu'un pour se lier avec, notamment depuis que le lien provenait de ses nouveaux amis ressemblant à Jack lui-même. En même temps il était jaloux que Peter ait été celui qui avait aidé Jasper et passé du temps avec lui, quand ce fut toujours Jack pendant leurs enfances. Jasper hocha la tête vers lui pour montrer qu'il avait comprit le mélange étrange d'émotions et continua sa narration.

« J'ai accepté l'offre, finalement j'ai dû partir. J'étais déprimé. Peter et Charlotte étaient fous amoureux et leurs émotions étaient difficiles à traités quand je n'avais personne à moi propre. La terreur que je pouvais sentir de mes victimes étaient accablant et s'ajoutait seulement à ma dépression et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer entre eux plus que nécessaire. Je les aie quitté et je suis partis chasser seul. Tandis que je chassais à Philadelphie, j'ai rencontré Alice.

Là il sourit, et Jack fut content de voir comment il était profondément amoureux et vraiment heureux que son frère l'était. Il l'a fait comme Alice encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà eu, pour faire sentir à Jasper ses émotions, ce qui était évident que ce n'avait pas été courant depuis qu'il était partit du pays.

Alice sourit en retour à Jack, devinant ce qu'il pensait.

« Je lui est dit que je l'avais attendu, il m'a juste regardé et dit « Mes excuses madame ». Jack rit.

« Ça ressemble exactement à Jasper. Il acceptait toujours plus l'insolite que j'étais. » Ses sœurs le regardèrent bizarrement tandis que Alice et Jasper partageaient un autre sourire amoureux. Jasper finit par revoir et finir son histoire.

« Elle m'a donné à nouveau un but et m'a parler d'une famille qui nous aimerais comme leur propre enfant (1). Nous avons rejoint la famille Cullen dans les années 50 et étaient ce que nous appelons « végétariens » depuis. »

Carlisle repris l'explication, comme le reste de la famille (excepté Alice) regardèrent Jasper choqué. Ils ne l'avaient jamais connu à parler autant.

« Nous sommes une famille au lieu d'un couvent comme la plupart des autres vampires, et je le suspectais parce que c'est de notre régime. Ça nous permet d'avoir un style de vie plus permanent que la plupart des autres de notre genre aime. Esme et moi nous considérons comme les parents de tous les cinq, tandis que les enfants se considéraient comme frère et sœur, de plus Jasper et Rosalie se font passer comme les enfants jumeaux de la sœur d'Esme plutôt que des enfants adoptés de l'orphelinat »

Emilia regarda Rosalie, se sentant soudainement obliger de se lier avec la famille.

« Vous prétendez avoir un double lien? Je trouve que c'est l'ne des meilleures parties d'être un jumeau. Je me sens plus complète avec Jack que je l'étais avant de le rencontré. » Emilia était très exciter, et Rosalie sourit malgré elle.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de raison. Nous sommes seulement jumeaux à des fins administratives, parce que la famille sait ce que nous ne sommes pas et nous n'interagissons pas vraiment avec quelqu'un d'autre de peur d'être découvert comme vampire. Le lien jumeau ressemble à une pensée incroyable. Nous pourrions le faire à notre prochaine école. Il serait très facile de retirer et de nous rapprocher. » jasper y réfléchit et hocha la tête d'accord.

« C'est fantastique, jusqu'à ce que votre jumeau décide d'être stupide et de bloquer le lien. Puis tu panique et pense qu'il est mort. » Emilia lança encore un regard noir à Jack et il sourit honteusement.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les dérangeants encore et soupira.

« Et je pense que cela amène à mon histoire. »

 **-ooOoo-**

1\. C'était marqué « … Family who would love us as their own » sous entendu « comme leur propre enfant » donc j'ai mis comme ça parce que sinon ça n'aurait pas été français.

 **Note de l'auteur : ** Désolé le chapitre à pris tant de temps à poster. Le prochain chapitre sera l'histoire de Jack. Ca devrait prendre plus de temps, parce que son histoire sera plus UA, tandis que l'histoire de Jasper était plus dans les critères. S'il vous plaît laisser moi savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. J'apprécie les compliments et les critiques constructives. (S'il vous plaît dites en plus que « bien » ou « commenter plus vite »)

 **Note de la traductrice** :

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction, à ceux et celles qui l'ont rajouté en favoris ou en follower, et aussi un énorme merci à ceus qui m'ont laissé une gentille review ! Merci à DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Haspareen, et GlaceChouquette 28741 !:)

Réponse à la review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre:)

 **Haspareen** : Ah ! Que de gentillesse en toi !:D hehe, je pense qu'on pourrait appeler ça une double personnalité:p Merci je suis encore et toujours super contente que ça te plaise !:) Le chapitre 8 est un tantinet plus long (ma personnalité sadique est parti en vacances sur ce coup là) !:D Bisous !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit un commentaire ou une critique:) Celui-ci est un chouia plus long, et rendez-vous compte on est à la moitié de l'histoire ! Je suis toujours au chapitre 14 mais encore un jour ou deux à plancher dessus et j'ai finis ce chapitre ! Je traduis en même temps une autre histoire, que je posterais après avoir finis celle-ci, je vous en dirais plus après, j'en suis qu'au chapitre 2. :)

Je vous dis à Mercredi mes lapinous !:D

Hp29.


	9. Chapter 9

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : TERMINER !

 **Parution** : Tous les vendredis et mercredi, et à partir du chapitre 10 retour à tous les vendredis:)

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **9** **:**

« Jasper, tu te rappelles quand nous avions 12 ans, et que Gypsy m'a jeté ? »

Tout le monde le regardèrent confus, se demandant ce que cela aurait à voir avec l'histoire générale de Jack. Jasper hocha la tête, également confus, mais se souvenant de toute façon de l'incident spécifique.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je me souviens ma pure terreur depuis je pensais que tu étais mort. Elle t'a jeté droit dans un arbre je ne sais pas encore comment tu as survécu… Et des blessures minimes à cela.

Cassandra et Emilia perdirent leur surprise à ce sujet, comprenant que leur frère commençait avec les fondements, comme la façon dont les professeurs introduisaient la magie aux nés-moldus. Les Cullens semblait même plus confus et regardèrent Jack, essayant de comprendre comment un humain pourrait survivre à être jeté dans un arbre.

Edward essaya de lire son esprit, et puis ses sœurs quand il vit leur compréhension, mais fut frustré une fois encore. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de prêter plus attention à l'histoire de Jack, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication pour l'étrange bloque mental.

Carlisle semblait avoir voulu posé un million de questions, sa curiosité prête à éclatée. Esme était prête à faire toute une histoire à Jack, malgré l'accident qui s'est produit il y avait environ 150 ans. Alice sembla exciter de voir la réaction de sa famille aux nouvelles, et Rosalie et Emmett étaient simplement confus.

« Bien. Il s'avère que mon manque de blessures n'était pas entièrement de la chance. Il y a apparemment un monde magique auquel mes parents appartenaient, et la magie que j'ai héritée d'eux me protégeait. C'est ce que les sorciers et sorcières, membres de cette communauté magique, appellent un accident de magie. »

Il sourit timidement.

« C'est pourquoi Emilia, Cassandra et moi ont tellement rit quand vous avez demandé à propos du surnaturel. Nous faisons autant, sinon plus, partie du monde surnaturel. »

Les Cullens hochèrent la tête de compréhension, même si Edward et Carlisle semblait prêt à éclater avec les questions et ils se penchèrent en avant comme si être plus proche ils obtiendraient leurs réponses plus vite.

Jack pris une profonde respiration pour le calmer et commença.

« Je ne connaissais pas la plupart de ces informations jusqu'à environ quelques années, mais mon histoire commence vraiment en juin 1980. Il avait un sorcier malfaisant qui s'appelait Lord Voldemort qui avait terrorisé le monde sorcier pendant des années. En juin 1980, ma mère était à sept mois de grossesse de jumeaux, et Albus Dumbledore, chef proéminent à cause de la défaite du précédent seigneur des ténèbres, entendis une prophétie à propos de la potentielle défaite de Voldemort. Il a essentiellement dit qu'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet des parents qui l'auront par trois fois défiés aurait le pouvoir de la défaire. Un des espions de Voldemort en entendirent une part, et quand ma sœur et moi sommes nés le 31 juillet à 11h50, le 1 août à 12h05 Voldemort commença à me chassé. »

Emilia l'étreignit fort, et murmura à propos de la façon dont personne ne l'avait blâmé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

« Il nous a rattrapé le 31 octobre 1981, après plus d'un an de recherche, à cause de la trahison de l'un des amis les plus proches de mon père, qui en raison d'un sort compliqué était le seul qui pouvait divulguer leurs localisations. Il alla à la maison à Wales où mes parents étaient cachés, et tua mes parents, avant de tenter de me tuer. Il y avait une malédiction qui tue instantanément avec deux mots qui est impossible à bloquer et n'a jamais échouer à la connaissance de quiconque, jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'ait retourné. Pour certaine raison, il a échoué, et son âme a été bannie de son corps de son corps pendant 13 ans. »

« Albus Dumbledore décida que, en tant que sauveur vénéré du monde sorcier, j'ai eu besoin de plus de protection que ma sœur, et m'ont alors envoyé chez ma tante, qui n'avait pas de magie, et ma sœur dans un orphelinat. Le sacrifice de ma mère, était supposé déclencher une très puissante protection basé sur son sang, et le lien sanguin avec la sœur de ma mère devait le renforcer. Et il l'aurait été si elle s'était inquiétée de moi. A la place, elle était jalouse de ma mère, et l'a reporté sur moi, qui avais aussi la magie qu'elle était si jalouse d'elle. A ajouté, l'homme avec qui elle s'était marier était un idiot intolérant qui me haïssait pour ma supposé « étrangeté ». Dans l'ensemble j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse très tôt.  
« Tout est venu à l'esprit quand j'avais 4 ans, et j'ai fait repousser mes cheveux d'une manière ou d'un autre après que ma tante les ait rasés. Mon oncle a finalement explosé et a commencé à me battre. Ma magie à donné un coup de pied pour me protéger après qu'il m'est heurté le côté de ma tête, et j'ai été renvoyé dans le temps en 1851 avec aucune mémoire excepter le fait que mes parents étaient morts et que j'étais une bête curieuse. »

La voix de Jack était amer, et ses sœurs l'étreint étroitement tandis que les Cullens le regardaient sympathiquement. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réconforté ce jeune homme. Jasper s'avança vers son frère d'une fois, lui prêtant la stabilité et le calme émotionnelle qu'il pouvait reconnaître que Jack avait besoin. Il était le soutient silencieux de Jack, tout comme il l'avait toujours été et il fut content que son frère n'eut pas trop changé de la façon dont il se souvenait de lui.

Jack prit une profonde respiration, et bouleversa ses sœurs, leur donnant un sourire reconnaissant, et un signe de tête pour Jasper, avant qu'il ne continue.

« J'ai été trouvé sur la terre de la plantation Elijah Morgan par un travailleur des champs et amené à la maison principale, où après lui avoir dit tout ce dont je me rappelais, Elijah décida de m'adopter comme son fils et héritier, et me donna le nom de John Morgan, et peu de temps après le surnom de Jack. Je suis resté là et j'ai grandis avec Jasper et nous étions aussi proche que des frères, jusqu'à 1862, quand nous sommes partis de la maison et rejoignis l'armée confédérée. » Là il sourit à Jasper.

« Nous avons tout les deux combattus comme des soldats pendant un an, mais d'une manière ou d'un autre j'ai attiré l'attention de William Norris, et il décida que je devrais devenir espion. Je joignis l'armée de l'Union et la seule chose que j'ai racontée la vérité était mon âge, et mon nom, bien que j'aie gardé mon lien avec le secret de la famille Morgan ; je prétendais que j'étais de Pennsylvanie, et joint la cavalerie. J'ai fais mon chemin dans les rangs, et est finalement devenu un capitaine sous le général Reynolds. Après la bataille de Gettysburg, j'ai réalisé que je me rapprochais trop des soldats de l'Union avec lesquels je montais, alors je suis retourné au Général Lee. Il m'a libéré de mon serment de servir la Confédération et j'ai eu Jasper, et j'ai faussé mon exécution où il m'a envoyé en Angleterre. Quelques semaines après je suis arrivé, j'ai reçu la note que Jasper avait disparut. J'ai été déprimé pendant un moment, et je me demandais à Londres quand j'ai sentis un tiraillement dans mon estomac. J'ai apparu dans le sous-sol d'une maison de ville et j'ai été confronté à beaucoup de gens que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant, mais semblait me reconnaître... »

 **-ooOoo-**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hey tout le monde, merci de continuer à lire mon histoire. J'ai finis le chapitre 10 et l'ai envoyé à ma béta, il devrait être bientôt là pendant que j'écris le chapitre 11. Les deux ou trois prochains chapitres seront aussi l'histoire de Jack, et après cela se sera ce qu'il se passe après toutes les explications données. Je suis curieux, j'ai trié Jack quand il fréquente Poudlard et je me demandais qu'elle maison vous aimerez pour qu'il soit dedans. Je peux garder les urnes ouvertes jusque dans quelques jours après je publie le chapitre 10, parce qu'il aura un large impact sur comment j'écrirais le chapitre 11, ou je peux fermer les sondages quand je publierais le chapitre suivant. S'il vous plaît laisser moi savoir ce que vous penser des deux problèmes dans vos reviews.

Merci d'avoir lu. Je suis prêt à lire les compliments et les critiques. Reviews s'il vous plaît !

\- Bookworm 1016 -

 **Note de la traductrice** :

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction, à ceux et celles qui l'ont rajouté en favoris ou en follower, et aussi un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une gentille review ! Merci à DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Haspareen, et GlaceChouquette 28741 !:) Je ne sais plus du tout si j'ai répondu aux reviews ( alzheimer me guette je crois:D) mais vraiment je ne sais plus si je le fait:D:p

Réponse à la review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre:)

 **Haspareen** : Hehe ! Je suis plutôt fier de moi que mon esprit sadique soit partit, mais je crois qu'il va bientôt revenir, parce que je pars aussi en vacances et moi aussi sans wifi!:D Je me démerderais pour poster les chapitres quand même, mais il n'y en aura qu'un par semaine:D donc je ne t'en veux pas si tu rates une semaine ou deux !:D N'empêche la 4G est un invention merveilleuse !:D:p Bisous ! (Et profite bien de tes vacances!)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit un commentaire ou une critique:) Et vous n'allez pas le croire, enfin si je pense…:D Mais j'ai terminé la traduction de cette histoire ! Je suis super contente vous n'imaginez pas ! Enfin si peut-être:p C'est la dernière fois où j'en posterais deux chapitres par semaine, premièrement parce que le chapitre 10 est plus long et que les autres aussi, (légèrement moins frustrant dans un avoir qu'un) deuxièmement parce que je veux traduire le plus possible l'autre histoire que je traduis avant de la poster et que je veux essayer de poser le premier chapitre assez rapidement et la dernière et plus importante : je pars en vacances trois semaines, la semaine prochaine et comme par hasard, je n'aurais pas internet, pas de télé, pas de wifi, en gros rien ! Donc j'essayerais quand même de trouver un moyen pour poster les chapitres !:D

Je vous dis à Mercredi mes lapinous !:D

Hp29.


	10. Chapter 10

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : TERMINER !

 **Parution** : Tous les mercredis

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **10** **:**

**Flash-back**

Dans le sous-sol du 12 square Grimauld, l'ordre du Phénix s'était assemblé pour convoqué leur sauveur. Il était disparut depuis 13 ans, et les attaques de Voldemort étaient audacieuses en son absence, mais leur leader, Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, croyait encore qu'il était en vie. Ils s'étaient réunis ce jour-là pour essayer un rituel qui aurait porté le sauveur de 17 ans à Londres afin qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort.

Presque l'ensemble de l'ordre était là, prêt à saluer le sauveur, malgré les doutes de certains d'entre eux avaient sur la personne qu'ils tireraient dans leur quartier général. Ils ne savaient rien à propos de lui, après tout. Serait-il disposé à les aidés ? Serait-il capable de les aidés ? Indépendamment de leurs préoccupations. Dumbledore était déterminé à poursuivre.

5 membres de l'ordre du phénix, les cinq plus puissants magiquement, étaient debout autour du cercle de rituel, venant juste de terminer leur appel. Albus se tenait debout au point nord, Minerva McGonagall à sa droite, puis Sirius Black et Alastor « fol-oeil » Moody, avec Severus Snape réticent à la gauche de Dumbledore. Finalement, dans un flash de lumière blanche, un corps apparu dans le cercle, se tenant droit et fier, mais semblant un peu confus. Dès que Jack atterri, il tira son pistolet, qu'il avait prit l'habitude de porter quand il avait joint l'armée.

« Où je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Jack était très confus et légèrement choqué. Un moment il errait à Londres, et le moment d'après il était inexplicablement dans une pièce entouré d'un tas de gens habillés dans d'étranges robes.

« Harry, mon garçon ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, et c'est l'ordre du Phénix. Tu es dans notre quartier général. Je suis désolé pour t'attirer si brusquement, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de ton aide. »

Ses yeux scintillaient tout le temps. Il savait qu'Harry Potter était encore en vie. S'il avait été plus jeune, il aurait sauté de joie, comme c'était, il concéda à ses vieux os et fit simplement rebondir légèrement sur ses orteils.

« Harry ? » Maintenant Jack était encore plus confus. « Qui est Harry ? Mon nom est Jack. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Pourquoi vous pensez que vous avez besoin de mon aide ? »

Un des membres de l'ordre, au fond de la salle parla incrédule.

« Harry Potter ! Tu es Harry Potter. Le sauveur du monde sorcier ! »

« Le monde sorcier ? Comme la magie ? La magie n'existe pas. Et mon nom est Jack Morgan, pas Harry Potter. »

Albus parla encore. Ce n'allait pas comme il avait voulu.

« La magie existe. Tout le monde dans cette pièce est un sorcier ou une sorcière, toi inclus. As-tu déjà fais quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas expliquer ? »

Dumbledore fit une pause ici, essayant de voir si Jack avait une quelconque réaction positive. Jack pour sa part, était un peu ébranlé, se souvenant quand son cheval l'avait jeté, et la manière impossible dont il n'était pas mort. Il se cacha derrière son masque et commença à considéré les mots du vieil homme plus attentivement.

« Je l'avais faut, c'était probablement une manifestation de ta magie. Et même si tu n'as pas été élevé avec le nom d'Harry Potter, c'est le nom que tes parents t'ont donné quand tu es né. »

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de l'aide d'Harry Potter. » Souligna Jack.

Il fut en colère à la mention de ses parents, qui, selon lui, l'avait maltraité, mais garda sa colère masqué pour obtenir plus d'information. Cacher ses émotions était une des techniques qu'il avait dû apprendre pour être un bon espion, et il avait été un des meilleurs dans la Confédération. Il mit loin son pistolet, pensant que s'ils pensaient qu'il leur faisait confiance, il obtiendrait plus d'informations.

« Permets-nous de passer à un emplacement plus privé avec une plus petite assemblée. Tu semble fatigué et confus et il y a beaucoup à expliquer. »

Jack pouvait dire que Albus Dumbledore avait eu son personnage de grand-père généreux parfait depuis des années, et cela le rendit méfiant, mais il acquiesça prudemment. Albus exclu l'ordre, et Jack et lui monta les escaliers à un petit salon au premier étage. Ils furent rejoints par les quatre qui s'étaient tenus dans le cercle rituel avec Albus.

Jack les analysa soigneusement. La femme debout à la droite de Dumbledore semblait sévère et inflexible à première vue, mais le regardait (et aussi l'homme aux cheveux noirs, yeux bleus dans la pièce) avec profondeur, une tendresse bien dissimulée qui le désorienta même encore plus, comme il ne savait pas pourquoi il était présent. L'homme à la gauche de Dumbledore était bien effrayer avec des yeux bleus qui ne correspondaient pas au reste de son visage et semblait tourner. (Spinning) Il regardait Jack avec une suspicion clairement visible et une touche d'approbation ; comme s'il pouvait dire à Jack de les analyser et approuva sa mise en garde mais exerçait sa propre saine paranoïa. Il pouvait le dire que c'était un homme avec lequel il s'entendrait, une fois qu'ils auront tout les deux surmontés leurs natures suspicieuses.

Le troisième homme était grand, avec des cheveux ternes noirs, et des yeux sombres. Il regardait Jack avec un tel regard de haine dans ses yeux que Jack se demanda ce qui aurait pu le provoqué, considérant qu'il était dans la maison seulement depuis 10 minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil, veillant à garder le moindre soupçon de confusion dans son expression, pour montrer qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme le haïssait.

Pour finir, l'homme avait de long cheveux noirs et de brillants yeux bleus. Son visage était fin, et montrait des signes de précédente famine, bien qu'il semble se remettre. Son expression était l'exact opposé de l'autre homme aux cheveux noirs, montrant un tel désir que Jack recula un peu. Dumbledore prit ça comme un signal pour commencer ses explications, et il commença à introduire ses compagnons.

« Harry, mes compagnons sont Minerva McGonagall, Alostor Moody, Severus Snape, et Sirius Black. Ce sont mes lieutenants les plus dignes de confiance, et Sirius est aussi votre parrain. »

Bien qu'il ait expliqué le désir, la sorte, mais Jack ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était au Square Grimauld, et pourquoi il avait été maltraité en tant que jeune enfant, surtout quand il avait un parrain qui l'avait bien aimé. C'était le premier problème qu'il abordait en premier.

« C'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer. » Même dans sa colère, Jack gardait ses manières.

Il avait été élevé comme un gentleman. Cependant, dans sa prochaine phrase, sa colère prit le dessus, et sa voix perdit son ton poli et secoua un peu.

« J'ai cependant une question pour Sirius. Si je suis ton filleul, ce n'était pas de ta responsabilité de prendre soin de moi ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dans cette maison pour être abusé ? »

Là sa voix devint amer, et haineuse. Il semblait maintenant s'inquiéter de lui, mais où avait-il été quand Jack était enfant ? Snape se moqua à sa question, mais le reste du groupe avait l'air frappé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas su ce qu'il se passait.

« Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que vous voulez dire abusé ? Qui t'as abusé ? »

Sirius semblait désemparé, mais Jack ne lui faisait pas encore confiance. Il savait exactement combien il était facile de faussés ses émotions pour obtenir la réaction que vous voulez. Il l'avait fait pour rejoindre l'armée de l'Union. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Sirius, montrant sa répugnance envers Sirius à toute personne formée à le reconnaître, bien que personne ne s'attende vraiment à Moody, qui hocha la tête à lui-même. Vigilance constante après tout.

« Ma soi-disant famille. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ne restais pas avec eux ? Ils me battaient. J'avais 4 ans, et ils me battaient pour être un monstre. Où étais-tu comme ça s'est passé et pourquoi ne m'as tu pas aidé ? En tantque mon parrain, c'était ton job, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack permis a une partie de sa colère et confusion de se montrer dans ses yeux, et Sirius semblait coupable, alors que tous les autres dans la pièce regardaient leurs interactions avec remords.

« Je… J'étais en prison durant 10 ans après la mort de tes parents, et étais incapable de t'emmener comme je le voulais. Je jure par Merlin que je le voulais Harry... »

Sirius était prêt à sangloter maintenant, et Jack ressentit un peu de culpabilité et beaucoup de confusion, mais les garda cacher. Peut-être que maintenant il obtiendrait des réponses.

« Mes parents ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes parents ? Je ne me rappelle pas de la plupart de mon enfance, juste la dernière raclée et qu'ils m'ont appelé. Je ne sais rien à propos d'Harry Potter, et je ne sais pas pourquoi il est important, ou pourquoi vous avez soudainement besoin de lui. S'il vous plaît expliquer moi ? »

Jack élargis ses yeux et mit un soupçon de plaidoyer en eux alors qu'il regardait Dumbledore, et ensuite Sirius, qui commençait à se calmer tandis que Snape le regardait dégoûté.

Dumbledore soupira. « Je ne m'y attendais us pourrions aussi bien s'asseoir pendant que j'explique cela. »

Le groupe s'assit, et ensemble les membres de l'ordre expliquèrent Voldemort, et l'attaque d'Halloween. Sirius expliqua à propos de la trahison et pourquoi il a fini en prison et Dumbledore expliquait comment il avait finit chez les Dursley et pourquoi. McGonagall expliqua ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur jumelle, ce qui surprit Jack parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait une sœur de sang et encore moins un jumeau.

A la fin de l'histoire, Jack s'assit choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais il était content que ce ne soit pas ses parents qui l'avaient abusé, et que son parrain ne l'avait pas laissé intentionnellement dans une mauvaise situation. Il s'assit de retour et hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il comprit plus ce qu'il ce passait.

« Bien. Comment avez-vous exactement pensé que me retirer vous aiderais ? Je n'ai pas d'entraînement magique. »

« Je vous suggère d'être présent à Poudlard pour l'année. Il vous donnera l'accès à la bibliothèque, et certains des meilleurs universitaires et magiquement talentueux en Grande-Bretagne. Je pense que nous concentrerons ta formation avec les professeurs de magie qui peuvent être appliqué aux batailles et à la guerre, mais certains des étudiants pourraient être disposés à vous donner un tutorat. »

Albus sourit avec bienveillance, tandis que Minerva hocha la tête, Moody semblait prévenant et Snape lançait carrément des regards furieux.

Jack réfléchit pendant une minute et accepta. Il était heureux qu'il ait des enseignants qui ne le dorloteraient pas. Il savait, regardant les gens qui lui enseigneraient, qu'il y aurait très peu d'engouement entre eux. Ils avaient besoin, et s'étaient attendus à un héro déjà entraîné dans des combats magiques, et travaillerait aussi rapidement que possible pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Il pouvait s'attendre à de longs mois de travail acharnés, et il eu de la chance que l'armée, de l'Union et Confédérée, l'avait préparé pour un travail acharné et de longs jours.

« Bien. » Jack fit une pause, et puis continua, incapable de garder toute l'excitation de sa voix. « Quand je commence monsieur ? »

Il était extrêmement désireux d'apprendre la magie. Il avait toujours eu cette indéfinissable, inexplicable pouvoir, et maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était il ne pouvait pas attendre d'apprendre comment la maîtriser.

Albus lui sourit affectueusement. Harry ou Jack comme il semblait préféré être appeler, était comme tous les autres étudiants nés-moldus qu'il avait déjà enseigné ; les yeux brillants et ardents. C'était un bon changement pour sa précédente émotion à peine apparente. Albus pouvait dire que Jack avait essayé de cacher aussi son excitation, qui signifiait qu'il était même plus enthousiaste qu'il le montrait. Il répondit à la question, un scintillement dans ses yeux plus brillants que jamais. « Les classes commencent le mardi 2 septembre. Les étudiants voyage à l'école par train tour les ans le 1er septembre, et il y a un banquet où tout les nouveaux étudiants sont trié dans des maisons. Tu seras trié avec les étudiants de premières années, mais tu auras la possibilité de voyager par train avec les autres étudiants ou resteras-tu à l'école jusqu'au premier septembre. »

Jack fut curieux) propos des maisons. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel système, mais il ne savait pas vraiment plus à propos de l'internat, ayant eu des tuteurs lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il pensa à ses options.

« Je pense que je monterais dans le train. Ce sera une chance de rencontrer mes camarades de classe et apprendre la dynamique des étudiants avant que les classes commencent. Qu'est-ce que sont les maisons dont vous parliez monsieur ? Comment les étudiants sont triés ? »

McGonagall répondit cette fois à sa question. « Les étudiants sont triés dans une des quatre maisons sur les traits de personnalité les plus forts. Les maisons sont Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les Griffondors sont connus pour leurs courages et leurs chevaleries. »

Sirius l'interrompis. « Tes parents étaient tous les deux à Griffondors. Le préfet et préfète des élèves de la classe 1978. C'était la meilleure maison des quatre. » (1)

Il sourit à Jack, s'attendant clairement à ce qu'il accepte, ou bien qu'il soit exciter à propos de l'information à propos de ses parents. Jack était intéressé, mais était actuellement plus intéressé de l'information des maisons. Il regarda les autres dans la salle. Snape et Moody lançaient des regards noirs à Sirius, soit pour l'information ou pour une autre raison, Jack n'était pas encore sûr, Albus semblait amusé avec indulgence, et McGonagall avait pratiquement en train de tirer des poignards sur lui. Jack lui fit signe de continuer, et elle le fit, avec un dernier froncement de sourcil à Sirius.

« Comme j'étais en train de dire. Les Poufsouffle sont connus pour leurs loyautés et le travail acharné, les Serdaigles pour leurs intelligences et leurs esprits, et les Serpentards sont célèbres pour leurs ruses. »

Sirius souffla, toujours contrarié de ne pas avoir l'accord de son filleule à propos de Grifondor.

« Ils sont diaboliques. » Mais il marmonna alors que McGonagall ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle lui avait toujours fait ressentir comme un étudiant, et Prongs (2) lui manquait encore plus.

« Les étudiants son triés en utilisant un chapeau ensorcelé. Il est capable de lire dans les pensées superficielles et la personnalité, ainsi que tenir une simple conversation mentale. Il annonce sa décision à l'école et aux étudiants, puis ils rejoignent leur maison pour le banquet et les annonces. Ils dormiront aussi dans le même dortoir, et les plus jeunes étudiants prendront leurs cours avec leurs camarades de maison. Comme un étudiant en fin de cycle tu prendras les cours avec tous les étudiants de septièmes années éligibles pour la classe. »

Dumbledore reprit ici l'explication.

« Je pense que nous devrons te trié après tout les premières années de cette année. Je ferais une annonce, comme nous avons rarement un transfert d'étudiants, et le banquet continuera à la normal. »

Jack hocha la tête. Ça avait du sens. Considérant que les maisons et leurs traits connus, il supposa qu'il serait à Serpentards ou peut-être Griffondor, pour ses compétences d'espion ou son attitude courageuse et d'accord pour devenir un espion en premier lieu.

« Bien, savez-vous qui aimeriez-vous me donner comme tuteur ? Si possible, j'aimerais les rencontrés dans le train. »

Dumbledore semblait pensif.

« Je suppose qu'un étudiant de chaque maison serait le meilleur. Ça vous donnerait une large gamme de point de vue, et je ne pourrais pas être accusé de te pousser vers une maison ou une autre. Je pense que les septièmes années entrants, et peut-être quelques sixièmes années, serait le mieux. Je pense que je laisserais les chefs des maisons déterminer qui serait les meilleurs choix ? »

Il regarda avec impatience McGonagall et Snape, alors Jack suivit son regard.

McGonagall hésita à peine. « Je pense que Miss. Granger est la meilleure de Griffondor. Elle a les plus hauts grades de la maison, et est toujours désireuse d'aider.

Snape renifla. « Elle est la gosse miss-je-sais-tout. Bien sûr elle est désireuse de transmettre tout son savoir faire. Je pense que Tracey Davis serais le meilleur choix de Serpentard. Elle a les plus hauts grades des septièmes années de Serpentard et est sang-mélée, il serait peu probable d'avoir le reste de la maison tout en connaissant le climat politique. »

Sirius marmonna encore, « Improbable. Ce n'est pas possible pour les Serpentards de ne pas être des trous des culs fanatiques. 

Snape et Moody lui lança un encore regard noir. Jack supposa qu'il avait répondu à sa question sur le pourquoi. Ils étaient offensés au nom de leur maison. Les maisons semblaient inspirer beaucoup de loyauté dans leurs étudiants. Jack leva le sourcil à l'homme, se demandant quelles sont les réactions de son parrain à la maison de Serpentard. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passerait s'il était trié là, comme c'était très probable, mais il ne se préoccupait pas de ça, car il ne savait pas vraiment l'homme de toute façon et il n'avait pas de réelle lien émotionnel avec lui.

« Je suis sûr que Pomona et Filius auraient de bonnes suggestions pour les tuteurs de leurs maisons. Je suppose que cela nous laisse là où vous resterez le mois prochain, puisque vous avez choisi de ne pas vivre dans le château. »

« Il pourrait rester ici ! Il pourrait en apprendre plus sur la guerre, rencontrer les membres de l'ordre, et apprendre la magie avant que l'école commence. » Sirius sembla douloureusement impatient pour que Jack reste, alors que Dumbledore considérait sa suggestion.

Moody parla pour la première fois depuis que l'entrevue avait commencé.

« On gardera son arriver secrète jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêt à ce que les gens le sache. L'idée à plus de mérite. » Jack ne pensait pas possible que Sirius se ragaillardit, mais il le fit.

« C'est décidé pour Ha-Jack. Tu resteras au quartier général avec Sirius jusqu'au 1er septembre. Apprends plus sur le monde sorcier, apprends sur ta famille, à connaître ton parrain. Je te verrais à Poudlard. »

Avec ça, Dumbledore se leva et sortit majestueusement de la pièce, suivit des professeurs et de Moody, laissant Jack avec Sirius, qui le regardait comme un chiot exciter. Il se demanda à nouveau comment il s'était trouvé dans cette situation.

 **\- ooOoo -**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Hey tout le monde. Celui-ci était long. Je me suis moi-même surprise quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais 8 pages word. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris du temps pour le poster. J'ai eu un bloc d'écrivain et recommencer l'école, et ma beta était occupée. Je post actuellement sans l'approbation final de ma beta, alors il pourrait y avoir bientôt quelques changements. Le prochain chapitre Jack ira à Poudlard et rencontrera quelques étudiants. Je l'ai écrit à moitié, mais j'ai été un peu coincé. Je sais ce qui arrivera, je ne peux tout simplement pas le traduire avec des mots.

En tout cas, reviews s'il vous plaît. Je sais que beaucoup de gens ne le croit pas vraiment, mais les questions et les commentaires m'aide vraiment à écrire et à me donner la motivation pour continuer l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à écrire quoi que ce soit. J'apprécie questions, commentaires et critiques.

 **Note de l'auteur 2** : Hey tout le monde. C'est la nouvelle version du chapitre 10. J'ai enfin retrouvé ma beta, et j'ai fais quelques corrections Le prochain chapitre devrait bientôt être terminer, j'ai finis le brouillon initial et est maintenant sur le chemin de ma béta. Il y aura le voyage à Poudlard, la rencontre initial de quelques étudiants, et la répartition de Jack. Dans tout les cas, reviews s'il vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à marquer une review avec le « 2 » si vous lisez actuellement la seconde note de l'auteur, juste pour savoir combien de personne ont lu la nouvelle version. Je laisserais la note concernant la mise à jour au début du prochain chapitre.

 **\- Bookworm 1016 -**

 **Note de la traductrice** :

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction, à ceux et celles qui l'ont rajouté en favoris ou en follower, et aussi un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une gentille review ! Merci à Kimwii, Haspareen, GlaceChouquette 28741 et Auriane07 !:)

Réponse à la review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre:)

 **Haspareen** : Hey ! Hallelujah ! On aime, on adore et on vénère la 4G dans ces cas là !:D je luis est dit goodbye ! En plus ce chapitre et les prochains sont plus longs ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! Et merci je profiterais à fond ! ( sans oublier de poster de chapitre):D:p Bisous !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit un commentaire ou une critique:) Je posterais tous les mercredis dès à présent, non seulement parce que je n'aurais certainement plus internet et que j'essayerais de trouver un bar avec de la wifi, et aussi parce que les chapitres sont devenus plus longs !:D J'ai aussi laisser les noms anglais, sauf pour Poudlard je crois:D Je ne sais pas si ça vous dérange ou non ? Mais bon, maintenant c'est fait ! Alea jacta est !:D

Je vous dis à Mercredi mes lapinous !:D

Hp29.


	11. Chapter 11

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : TERMINER !

 **Parution** : Tous les mercredis

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **1** **1** **:**

Au cour du mois suivant, Jack passa son temps avec son parrain et son ami Remus Lupin. Ils avaient été des amis de son père, alors il apprenait beaucoup sur ses parents biologiques, qu'il était ravi d'apprendre, maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas des bons à rien et des ivrognes qui étaient mort dans un accident de voiture.

Il sentait encore que Elijah Morgan était son père, et probablement pour toujours, puisque l'homme l'avait élevé, mais Jack était maintenant aussi fier de l'héritage des Potter. Remus commença aussi à lui apprendre quelques théories et bases de magie, alors qu'il est un point de départ basique quand il commencerait Poudlard. En tout, ils e sentait beaucoup plus près des deux hommes, et son héritage, mais il ne voulait pas oublier sa famille qu'il avait laissé derrière.

Sirius trouva un bon plaisir à partager toutes les farces qu'ils avaient joué dans leurs écoles, ce qui expliquait la haine de Severus Snape à l'égard de Sirius et l'homme auquel Jack aurait tellement ressemblé et Remus lui raconta des histoires de lui et son jumeau en tant que jeunes enfants. Jack était toujours émerveillé d'avoir eu une sœur jumelle, et n'était pas sûr d'être contrarié que le directeur l'avait jugée moins nécessaire pour la protection de sang ou content qu'elle n'est pas eu à traiter avec les Dursleys, qui aurait sans aucun doute été aussi haineux envers qu'ils avaient été avec Jack. Il ne devrait probablement rien décider avant qu'il ne l'ai rencontré. Il savait qu'une fois Emilia trouvé, il serait extrêmement protecteur avec elle, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de sœur. Catherine Morgan était stérile, ce pourquoi elle et Elijah avait adopté Jack quand il fut trouvé sur leur propriété. Lui et Jasper avaient cependant toujours cherché les jeunes filles Whitlock, et il n'avait jamais défendu les mauvais traitements infligés aux femmes et aux enfants.

En ce 1er septembre, Jack se réveilla tôt. Remus et lui était allé au chemin de Traverse pour obtenir ses fournitures peu de temps après son retour en 1997. Quelques heures après il avait finalisé ses plans avec Dumbledore, il avait finalement saisi qu'il était âgé de plus de cent ans à partir de sa naissance, et il avait à peine pu échapper à Sirius avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Maintenant, un mois plus tard, Jack regrettait encore famille qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, c'était probablement tout à fait mort. Il cacha son chagrin derrière un masque, comme il cachait la plupart de ses émotions, en faisant attention d'empêcher que quiconque les vois. Il ne faisait confiance à personne avec ses émotions, excepter ses parents et Jasper.

Jack représentait un masque d'excitation tranquille car il c'était assuré qu'il avait tout emballé, excepter ses livres. Il avait lu toutes les introductions des livres, quelques fois avec Remus et parfois tout seul, et quelques livres d'histoire. Malgré son chagrin, il était fasciné par ce qu'il était arrivé dans le monde depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Amérique et avait acheté des livres sur la plupart des sujets disponibles dans la librairie. Il avait beaucoup apprit sur l'école et son histoire, et quelqu'un de l'histoire plus récente, ce qui avait eu lieu après son départ au XIXe. Il avait demandé à Remus d'en acheter chez les moldus, comme ils les appelaient, ainsi que des livres. (Est-ce que cette phrase est compréhensible ? Ça me paraissais bizarre quand je l'ai traduit) Ça avait été une franche surprise de trouver le monde si différent de ce qu'il se rappelait. Beaucoup avait changé dans le monde moldu depuis 1865 que ce qui avait changé dans le monde sorcier depuis 1065. Le monde sorcier était même en retard qu'Harry dans certain domaine. Il supposa qu'il serait plus facile de s'adapter de cette façon, mais il était encore curieux de savoir pourquoi la culture avait stagné au Moyen-âge.

Jack emballa ses livres de cours dans son coffre et mis ses livres d'histoire et un roman dans son sac à dos avec les robes avec lesquelles il se changera dans le train. Il avait décidé quand ils les avaient achetés pour la première fois que les robes étaient gênantes, et rendait difficile de bouger rapidement. Il préférait de beaucoup son uniforme, soit de l'Union soit des Confédérés.

Quand Jack fut arrivé à la cuisine avec sa malle, et son sac sur une épaule, Sirius et Remus étaient prêt, avec Moody et une fille avec des cheveux roses vifs. Sirius semblait dépressif, et Jack se sentait désolé de le laisser lui, mais il était plus exciter d'aller à Poudlard, et de s'en aller de cette maison misérable.

Moody se leva dès que Jack entra dans la pièce, clairement désireux de partir loin de l'atmosphère tendue de la cuisine.

« Es-tu prêt à partir Potter ? C'est l'auror Tonks, elle fera partie de ta garde quand tu ne seras pas à Poudlard, ainsi que ton moniteur de duel. »

« Salut Harry ! » Elle lui sourit joyeusement et tendit sa main. Jack l'aima immédiatement. Elle avait un visage ouvert qui parlait d'une vie heureuse et pleine d'amour, et une détermination dans ses yeux qui parlait de désire de protéger.

« Bonjour Auror Tonks, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis impatient de travailler avec vous à l'avenir. »

Il prit sa main, la tourna et embrassa le dos de sa main. L'entraînement d'Elijah Morgan était profondément enraciné dans le déplacement temporaire de 17 ans. Tonks rougit.

Moody vérifia sa montre. « Déjà, nous sommes en retard. Nous avons une demi-heure pour aller à la station King's Cross et au Poudlard Express (1), nous devons partir maintenant. » Aboya-t-il avec impatience.

Il rappela à Jack son colonel, qui avait refusé de laisser ses soldats perdre même une heure de jour marche.

« Oui monsieur. Emballé et prêt à partir à chaque fois que cela est nécessaire. » Jack résista à peine à l'envie de saluer et il avait le sentiment que Moody pouvait le dire, en fonction de la contraction sur ses lèvres.

Tonks lui sourit, et Remus sembla juste confus à toutes leurs réactions, il se tenait à sa chaise à la table de la cuisine et étreint Jack.

« Tu me manqueras petit. Sois sûr de trouver le temps de nous écrire ok ? »

Jack hocha la tête, soudainement moins désireux d'aller à Poudlard. C'était le même sentiment qu'il avait eu quand lui et Jasper quittèrent pour la première fois leurs familles pour aller à la guerre, sur une échelle légèrement inférieure. Sirius et Remus lui manqueraient, mais pas autant que Elijah et Catherine, et Jasper. Il ressenti une douleur soudaine dans sa poitrine à la pensée de son frère, qu'il avait vu à ce qui ressemblait (ou depuis) à quelques mois et ne l'avait plus jamais revu. 'Pourquoi de tous les soldats de l'armée confédéré, ce fut Jasper qui fut celui qui remit la note de mon 'exécution' ?' Il cacha son chagrin, et étreignit Remus fermement, fis de même avec Sirius, déterminé de ne pas aussi perdre sa nouvelle famille.

« Au revoir, Sirius, Remus. Bien sûr je vous écrirais souvent. Je vous verrais aux vacances de Noël. Merci à vous de m'avoir dit pour James et Lily. » Jack senti ses yeux brouillé contre sa volonté et les ferma étroitement. « Vous me manquerez. »

Sirius le maintint serré, puis le relâcha et quitta la pièce. Moody était brusque comme il conduit Jack à la porte.

Jack chargea son sac d'où il était tombé pour embrasser Remus alors que Tonks saisi sa malle. Il regarda Remus en arrière, et quitta la cuisine, Tonks et Moody le suivant. Remus soupira, avant de se tourné et à la recherche de son ami dépressif.

Jack, Moody, et Tonks sortirent du taxi à la gare King's Cross à 10h25. Jack et Tonks tirèrent la malle hors du coffre et le chargèrent sur un chariot à bagage car Moody lui ouvrit la voie à la gare bondée. Le trio traversa la masse de gens vers la plate-forme 9 et 10. Ils traversèrent la barrière de la plate-forme et chargèrent sa malle dans un compartiment vide. Jack s'assit et sortit son roman comme Tonks et Moody quittaient la station et il attendit que le train commence à bouger.

Rapidement à 11 heures le train commença à bouger et Jack leva les yeux de son livre. Il se demanda s'il devrait se présenté à d'autres étudiants, mais il décida de rester dans son compartiment et attendit que des gens s'installent dans leurs groupes. Il déposa son roman et saisi son livre d'histoire ? Il était vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il c'était passé après qu'il est été… Déplacé, spécialement la guerre. Il était spécialement fasciner par les comptes-rendus des pilotes de la seconde guerre mondiale. Ils étaient des soldats qui c'étaient battus en volant. Jack pensa que si l'armée aérienne avait existé durant la guerre civile il les aurait rejoint au lieu de l'armée, bien qu'il aurait quitté Jasper un an plus tôt, parce qu'il n'avait jamais comprit l'amour des hauteurs de Jack.

A 11h05 la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un blond se tint là, le visage vide mais avec des traces de colère et de contrariété cachés dans ses yeux. Le garçon le regarda et leva un sourcil, il n'y avait pas de reconnaissance immédiate, mais demanda s'il pouvait le rejoindre dans son compartiment, depuis le garçon évitait actuellement tout le monde qui savait qui il était. Jack le regarda de façon appréciable et puis avec consentement, pensant qu'il pourrait avoir une perspective d'étudiant sur la guerre. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il montait dans train pour la première fois.

Le garçon blond s'assit sur le siège en face de Jack et tendit la main.

« Merci de me laisser me joindre à toi. Mes amis et moi avons un désagrément et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout le monde pour un petit moment. Je suis Draco Malfoy au fait, qui es-tu ? »

Jack le regarda avec le choque soigneusement caché. Il reconnu le nom de famille du lieutenant chef de Voldemort. Il était surpris que son fils admette les désaccords avec ses pairs si facilement, spécialement à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. Il mit un sourire décontracté sur son visage et prit la main offerte.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Draco Malfoy. Je suis Harry Potter.

Draco le regard surprit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de bien le caché. Jack était sûr que s'il n'était pas entraîné à reconnaître les émotions cachées il ne l'aurait pas vu. Ils secouèrent leurs mains rapidement, et s'assirent confortablement, mais curieusement silencieux pendant quelques minutes,  
Draco déchira un livre qu'il avait dans sa poche. Jack parla peu après, décidant d'obtenir plus d'informations maintenant.

« Évidement je suis nouveau à Poudlard et j'espérais en apprendre un peu dessus avant de commencer les cours. Peux-tu me dire quelque chose sur l'école et les étudiants ? »

Draco y pensa pendant quelques secondes.

« Bien, Poudlard à quelques uns des meilleurs praticiens de l'enseignement de la magie. Le professeur Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Vector et Babbling sont les leaders dans les domaines choisis, Poudlard est chanceux de les avoir. Cependant quelques professeurs sont une blague. La divination, l'histoire, l'étude des moldus et la plupart de temps en défense sont mal enseigné et les étudiants doivent étudier eux-mêmes pour passer leurs examens. J'ai entendu qu'Alastor Moody sort de sa retraite cette année, alors au moins la défense contre les forces du mal sera bien enseignée. Même s'il est un partisan de Dumbledore, il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Jack hocha la tête, heureux que tous les cours qu'il prendrait, les classes principales et le tutorat magique avancé avec des professeurs seraient bien enseigné.

« Pourquoi les professeurs inefficaces peuvent-ils d'enseigner. Bien sûr ils auraient dû être congédiés de là ? »

Draco soupira. « Autant je répugne à le dire, la situation n'est pas entièrement de la faute de Dumbledore. Il essaye de remplacer les enseignants tous les ans en mettant une publicité dans toutes les publications, mais personne de s'applique aux postes de défense, alors il est forcé de garder les professeurs incompétents, de sorte qu'au moins quelque chose est enseigné. »

Jack hocha la tête de compréhension, encore légèrement surpris par l'énigme qu'était le fils du bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Bien, alors les classes sont un sac mixte. A quoi ressemblent les étudiants ?

« Les étudiants sont divisés en 4 maisons basés sur leurs traits dominants, et pour la plupart, il semble que la minute où ils sont répartis, ils ne peuvent avoir d'autres traits. La plupart des Griffondors cachent leurs intelligences avec crainte d'être exclus de leurs pairs. Les Poufsouffles ne se permettent pas de montrer même un soupçon de ruse. Les Serdaigles cachent leurs bravoures derrières leurs livres, et les gens ne reconnaissent pas que les Serpentards puissent être fidèles à tout sauf au seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis le premier et je suis le plus fidèle de ma famille, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres les ruines, même si mon père ne peut pas le reconnaître. Il y a des gens dans les Serpentards qui ne veulent pas être des Death Eaters mais même pas notre préfet ne reconnaît pas la peur derrière notre masque ! Nous devons nous lever comme un groupe et montrer aux gens que nous ne voulons pas tous embrassés les robes d'un psychopathe, mais jusqu'à ce que plus d'entre nous acceptent de prendre la parole, aucun de nous ne peut s'écarter de ce chemin ! Aucun de nous ne fait réellement confiance à Dumbledore pour nous aider, depuis le dernier Death eater est allé le voir pour l'aider est devenu un agent double plutôt que protéger. »

Draco se renfrogna, puis rougit, réalisant qu'il avait juste perdu son fameux masque de glace, et devant un étranger en plus !

« Je suis désolé pour mon emportement. Mes amis et moi étions discutions simplement de la question, et mes émotions doivent toujours être élevé. »

Vraiment, il n'avait jamais perdu son calme de cette manière, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Harry Potter qui l'avait rendu à l'aise. C'était comme parler à ses amis de Serpentard.

Draco Malfoy semblait tout simplement surprendre Jack. Il supposa qu'il était raisonnable de vouloir s'éloigner d'un mégalomane, mais il était encore surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Draco avait partagé avec lui, et du regard de son visage, Draco était tout aussi surpris. Jack prit une décision rapide et se fia à Draco, espérant qu'il se fiait en retour à jack.

« Si tu préfère, je pourrais essayer de vous faire sortir. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur le monde sorcier, mais je sais que la vie d'espion n'est pas pour tout le monde, et si tu ne veux pas te battre, tu ne devrais pas à le faire. »

Draco, en quelque sorte, avait l'air encore plus surpris que cela. « Je passerais le message. Merci Potter. » Il reprit son sang-froid, et se leva de son siège. Il prit sa main de nouveau. « Je te verrais à Poudlard. »

Jack secoua sa main, et lui fit un signe de tête. Draco quitta le compartiment, et Jack retourna à son livre d'histoire.

Jack et Hermione venait de décaler leur conversation d'un débat sur la scission des fondateurs (préjudice flagrant contre peur de la persécution) à une discussion sur les guerres de succession lorsqu'ils entendirent une forte dispute en dehors du compartiment. Hermione se souvint soudainement de ses devoirs de préfète en chef, et elle s'est levée pour faire face à cette dispute qui pouvait devenir violente à n'importe quelle minute. Jack, curieux, la suivit dans le corridor, et vit immédiatement deux filles vêtues de robes taillées rouges taquinant une petite fille en robe taillée bleue et elle était l'une des personnes les plus bizarres que Jack n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il était revenu dans ce temps. (Bien que Remus lui avait dit qu'il y avait plus de variation dans le monde moldu et par conséquent plus de place pour l'acceptation de la différence.)

Elle portait une longue jupe fluide en coton rouge comme les jupes décontractées d'été de Charlotte Whitlock. Elle avait une blouse de style tunique rouge et les deux étaient couvertes d'éclaboussures de peinture. Ses cheveux blonds sales étaient tenus dans un chignon par la baguette comme si elle avait voulu garder les deux hors de son chemin. Ses yeux qui étaient rouges comme si elle avait retenu ses larmes pendants un moment, semblaient avoir normalement un mélange inhabituel de distraction rêveuse et d'un esprit pointu. Elle avait de petits radis pendant à ses oreilles et un collier de bouchon. Elle attrapa un petit médaillon d'argent qui pendait des doigts de la plus grande fille des deux en face d'elle, et Hermione marcha d'un pas lourd vers elles en colère, elle perdit la bataille contre les larmes.

Comme Hermione se tourna vers les deux filles en rouge, Jack se tourna vers la petite blonde, et sourit rassurant. Il s'inclina devant la jeune fille et se présenta.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss. Je suis Harry Potter. Puis-je m'enquérir de votre nom ? »

La fille essuya ses yeux, le regardant. Elle tendit sa paume de main vers le bas, comme les dames l'avaient toujours fait quand Jack était dans les années 1800 et lui sourit rêveusement.

« C'est un plaisir Jack Morgan. Je suis Luna Lovegood. Merci pour votre aide avec les nargoles. »

Jack la regarda un moment choqué. Il ne c'était pas attendu à entendre son nom de nouveau. La seconde suivante il se souvint, et prit sa main doucement dans la sienne et embrassa le dos de sa main.

« Un jour vous m'expliquez comment vous savez ce nom, Miss Lovegood, mais pour l'instant me ferez-vous l'honneur de me joindre dans mon compartiment ? J'aimerais profiter de votre compagnie le reste de la journée, je pense. »

Hermione avait par ce point envoyé les autre filles dans le couloir, une expression de colère mais obsolète sur leurs visages et se tourna vers Jack et Luna avec le médaillon d'argent dans sa main. Elle avait une étrange expression sur son visage, se demandant pourquoi ils utilisaient un tel maniérisme à l'ancienne, quand même les sang-purs se moquaient des traditions qu'ils faisaient rarement. Néanmoins quand Luna se tourna vers elle pour aussi obtenir son approbation pour l'offre. Hermione sourit, remit le collier et dit :

« Bien sûr que tu peux te joindre à nous Luna. Je suis désolé à propos de Lavande et Parvati, je n'en suis pas entièrement sûre qu'elles le pensent. N'hésite pas à venir à moi quand ils te font quelque chose comme ça ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Je suis également toujours disponible, Miss Lovegood. » Intervint Jack. Luna sourit, son large sourire et ses yeux plus concentré.

« Merci Jack, Hermione. C'est presque comme avoir des amis. »

A son nom, Jack et Hermione semblaient confus, d'autant plus Hermione. Comme elle continua sa déclaration, les regards se transformèrent en colère et Jack lui dit :

« J'espère que nous serons amis Luna. Il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne le soyons pas, et je pense qu'on pourra très bien s'entendre. »

Sa main toujours resté dans la sienne plus grande alors qu'il la conduisait dans le couloir à son compartiment. Hermione les suivis, encore confuse et en colère jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent sur leurs sièges et reprirent le débat sur la théorie magique et le latin, où elle se perdit dans le débat.

**

A 5 heure le Poudlard Express entra à la gare de Pré-au-lard et Luna, Hermione, et Jack interrompirent leurs débats, qui avaient parcouru une variété de sujets différents et s'est terminé sur une discussion sur les Grecs. Hermione se leva et quitta la première le compartiment. Une partie de son job de préfète en chef était d'aider les étudiants de premières années à trouver Hagrid pour traverser le lac, et elle avait déjà dit à Jack la façon dont il arriverait au château. Il décida de rejoindre Luna dans les carrioles, et donc après qu'Hermione était partie, il lui offrit son bras et l'escorta dans le premier disponible. Il était tiré par d'étranges créatures, ressemblant presque à un pégase affamé et Jack s'arrêta pour une seconde à côté, puisqu'il avait entendu d'Hermione durant le train que les carrioles étaient se tiraient d'elles-mêmes.

Luna regarda, et dit doucement « C'est bon Jack, ils sont vraiment là. Je les vois moi aussi. Ils sont appelés sombrales, et Hermione ne peut pas les voir parce qu'elle n'a jamais été directement témoin d'un décès.

Jack l'a remis dans la carriole et le suivit avant de lui demandé : « Je suis désolé que vous l'ayez, miss Luna. Aucun innocent ne devrait jamais avoir à ressentir quelque chose comme ça. »

Elle lui sourit tristement, avant de rejoindre Hermione qui avait apparemment fait en sorte que tous les premières années avait trouvé le gardien.

La carriole commença à rouler dès que Hermione s'installa dans son siège, et quelque minute après ils étaient arrivés à l'entré du château. C'était une magnifique entré, avec une grande porte double et remparts, et les remparts au-dessus des tours et des pierres angulaires sculptées, avec l'écusson et le slogan de Poudlard. Hermione et Luna le conduisit cependant à travers les portes, et trouvèrent le Professeur McGonagall, qui lui demandait d'attendre avec elle, tandis que les filles continuaient dans le Grand Hall.

Il se tenait debout près des premières années entrant dans le château, toujours impressionné par la vue du lac. Il écouta pendant que McGonagall donna un discourt à propose que leurs maisons deviendront leurs seconde famille, bien qu'il en doutait. Il ne pensait pas qu'un lien puisse remplacer celui de la famille qu'il avait perdu, excepter peut-être le lien jumeau qui se formerait quand il retrouvera sa sœur. Il suivit les premières années dans le Grand Hall, ignorant les murmures qui éclataient lorsque les gens le virent, car il n'avait clairement pas 11 ans. Il attendit que les premières années soient classées, répartis équitablement entre les 4 maisons. Finalement Dumbledore se leva.

« Cette année, un nouvel étudiant est venu à Poudlard après un âge caractéristique de présence. Il rejoignera notre 7e année alors qu'il est ici, alors faites-le sentir la bienvenue et essayez de ne pas le déranger avec trop de questions. »

Jack leva les yeux vers lui. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des enfants, et les enfants avaient presque une insatiable curiosité.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de questions de ses nouveaux camarades de maisons, eu importe dans laquelle des 4 maisons il serait trié.

MaGonagall appela son nouveau nom « Harry Potter » (Il n'était toujours pas assez habitué à cela, même si on l'appelait pour un mois et se présenta ainsi, mais il c'était toujours adapté facilement). Il marcha avec confiance jusqu'au petit tabouret, ignorant les chuchotements renouvelé qui venait avec son nom et mit le chapeau que sa tête sans s'asseoir sur le tabouret. C'était simplement trop petit pour ce robuste soldat

Jul 28***  
« Hmmm. Vous-êtes un peu en retard Mr. Potter. Maintenant, où devrais-je te mettre ? »  
Jack était surprit par la voix sonnant dans sa tête (la surprise semblait être une émotion beaucoup plus courante maintenant qu'il était au 20 ème siècle), et réfléchit :

« Je n'ai pas de préférence. J'ai fais des amis et des alliances dans toutes les maisons excepter Poufsouffle, mais je ne suis pas sûr à quel point j'y serais bien dans cette maison compte tenu des caractéristiques que l'on m'a dit. »

Le chapeau sembla hocha la tête, même s'il resta immobile sur sa tête.

« Tu as raison. La méfiance et la suspicion que vous avez appris pour devenir un espion ne correspondent pas vraiment bien avec la franchise et la loyauté Mr. Potter. Maintenant tu es très intelligent, mais je pense que vous avez assez pour rattraper le retard sans censé exceller comme font ceux de la maison de Serdaigle. Joindre les rangs ennemis et risqué une brutale exécution est aussi très courageux, mais pas tout à fait approprié avec la bravoure presque imprudente des Grifondors. Dans ce cas, je pense que ton masque et compétences seraient les meilleurs à … SERPENTARD ! »

Le dernier mot fut crier dans le Hall, et Jack enleva le Choixpeau dans un silence stupéfait.

**\- ooOoo -**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Bien tout le monde. C'est le chapitre 11. Je suis encore totalement fasciner de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent dans l'histoire. J'ai commencer à travailler sur d'autres histoires, deux fanfictions et œuvres originales, mais je vais définitivement encore travailler sur Southern Soldier. Le prochain chapitre sera les sessions de tutorat, rencontré plus de camarades de classe de Jack, et quelques classes avancées de magie de Jack. Le chapitre suivant sera la bataille, et possiblement le dernier sur ce qui arrive dans le monde sorcier.

S'il vous plaît lisez et reviewer. J'apprécie les questions, compliments, et critiques, alors quel que soit votre opinion. Vos commentaires m'aide à devenir un bon écrivain.

 **\- Bookworm 1016 -**

 **Note de la traductrice** :

1\. C'est marqué « We are on a schedule » j'ai traduit ça comme nous sommes en retard, et ensuite après King's Cross c'était marqué « and on the Express » pour moi c'était le Poudlard Express, alors c'est comme ça que je l'ai mis. J'espère que c'est la bonne traduction.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction, à ceux et celles qui l'ont rajouté en favoris ou en follower, et aussi un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une gentille review ! Merci à Haspareen !:)

 **Haspareen** : Hey, hey, Fidèle lectrice (ou lecteur, je ne sais pas:D) ! Héhé ! Attention, présence d'une nouvelle drogue sur le marché :p je suis sur dans en avoir à Madrid, mais après on va dans un trou pommé près de la mer = pas de wifi !:D :/ Merci beaucoup ! Profite bien de l'histoire !:p:D Bisous !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit un commentaire ou une critique:) Je mettrais le prochain chapitre sûrement mardi, je crois que c'est le dernier jour ou je suis presque sûr d'avoir internet :D:p

Je vous dis à Mardi OU Mercredi mes Poussins !:D

Hp29.


	12. Chapter 12

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : TERMINER !

 **Parution** : Tous les mercredis

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **1** **2** **:**

Le premier mois de Jack à Poudlard c'était très bien passé. Au moment où Halloween vint, il avait rattrapé la théorie basique de la plupart de ses courts et travaillait avec ses tuteurs pour rattraper le travaille des sortilèges. Il luttait un peu avec le côté pratique des cours, parce qu'il ne savait rien sur sa magie avant qu'il atteigne sa majorité.

Il n'était pas utile de passer à travers une baguette, alors il fallait utiliser plus de pouvoir que les autres étudiants dans ses cours.

Le pouvoir supplémentaire rendait la magie délicate plus difficile, parce que qu'elle était plus dure à contrôler. Il ne serait jamais capable de tenter quelque chose comme sculpter avec sa magie parce qu'il se ferait exploser le visage. Sa magie étrange était parfaite pour les batailles magiques que les professeurs lui enseignait durant leurs temps-libre.

Malgré ses difficultés dans une magie plus petite, Jack était heureux de connaître ses tuteurs. Comme le professeur Dumbledore avait dit, il y en avait un de chaque maison. Il était très heureux d'apprendre que Luna et Hermione faisaient parti de ses tuteurs, depuis qu'il avait apprécié sa conversation avec elles dans le train. Hermione avait été méfiante au début, craignant sa maison et se rappelant de son passé comme soldat confédéré. Il savait qu'elle craignait que nous ne fassions l'objet d'un bigot, mais il fut prompt à la rassurer. Au cours des derniers mois, ils regagnaient la facilité de la camaraderie qu'ils avaient eue lors de leur première rencontre.

Il s'entendait raisonnablement bien avec son tuteur de Serpentard, même si aucune amitié plus profonde n'avait été développée. Tracy Davis était calme et rusée, et une potioniste qualifié. Ses leçons étaient rapides et concises, mais alors que Jack avait assez de connaissances basiques pour que Snape ne se moque jamais de ses capacités de potions, Jack n'aurait jamais de véritable talent pour ça.

Tracy et sa famille étaient neutres dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle était fiancée au seul autre Serpentard dans leurs années à admettre sa neutralité, l'italien à la peau noire du nom de Blaise Zabini. Les deux avaient une présence subtile à Serpentard, dans l'espoir qu'ils ne voudraient pas attirer l'attention de leurs camarades de maisons qui étaient loyaux à Voldemort. A cause de cela, Jack n'avait jamais interagi avec Tracy en dehors de leurs séances de tutorat, et Blaise encore moins que ça. Ils avaient parlé une seule fois, durant la première nuit de Jack dans le dortoir de Serpentard.

Quand Jack approcha la table des Serpentards après sa répartition, il fit face à une hostilité ouverte de plusieurs des étudiants plus âgés, et la prudence bien caché de Draco. Quelque uns des étudiants regardèrent Draco avec leurs scepticismes écrits sur leurs visages comme à l'encre. Jack supposa qu'ils avaient entendus parler de sa promesse à Draco, mais ils prirent leurs indications du garçon blond, et agissaient comme s'ils l'ignoraient. Le reste du Grand Hall était silencieux, mais Jack pouvait entendre les chuchotements commencés.

Draco poussa le mouvement sur le banc, semblant resserrer les rangs contre lui, mais qui ouvrait un espace à la fin de la table. Jack s'assit sans reconnaître la faveur. Il était habitué au type de dédain montré par ses compagnons de maison. Il avait combattu dans l'armée de l'Union en tant qu'officier du Texas. Au moins dans cette situation il avait un allié, même si c'était un qui ne déclarerait pas cette alliance avec le reste de l'école. Jack s'assit dans l'espace ouvert, toutes ses émotions cachés sous une façade tranquille. Quand la nourriture apparu, il commença à manger, ne parlant à personne, mais écoutant plutôt les murmures qui entouraient maintenant la salle au milieu du bruit de l'argenterie sur les assiettes.

Ceux qui étaient au loin semblaient circonspects et méfiants. Il pouvait voir Hermione parmi eux, et pouvait dire qu'elle avait essayé dur de garder l'esprit ouvert. Elle argumenta avec les gens avec lesquels elle était assise, mais des éclats de malaise parcouraient encore son visage.

Les gens assis à la table la plus proche de lui semblait ignorés complètement sa répartition, et se concentrait davantage sur l'endroit où il avait été depuis 1981. (C'était encore étrange de penser qu'il avait grandit plus de 100 ans auparavant). Il reconnu le groupe de filles qui s'étaient moqué de Luna. Elles semblaient être justifiées par le blason de serpent qui était apparu sur ses robes. Luna elle-même s'assit seule à la fin de la table, ostraciser et isoler par ses camarades de maison comme Jack l'était. Elle fredonna, apparemment non dérangé, feuilletant son magasine avec sa main droite, la fourchette maintenue dans la gauche dans une prise lâche.

Les étudiants à la table entre les deux semblaient réagir de la même manière qu'Hermione était pour la plupart. Ils semblaient méfiants, mais la plupart d'entre eux semblaient ouvert d'esprit. Une fille aux cheveux rouges avec de longues tresses discutait avec un garçon blond indigné à mi-chemin de la table, et des conversations similaires eurent lieu tout le long de la table. A la table principale, les professeurs semblaient choqués, et le cachaient mal. L'exception était le professeur Snape qui avait un visage vide comme ses étudiants. Le professeur Dumbledore avait le même scintillement dans ses yeux qu'il avait eu lors de leur première rencontre, essayant d'apparaître comme s'il c'était attendu à ce résultat, mais des murmures qu'il entendait à la table des Serpentards, Jack n'était pas le seul qui voyait la façade.

Finalement, le dernier plat disparut, et Dumbledore finit ses annonces. Les étudiants se levèrent, presque comme une unité collective, et commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle. Jack se tint avec eux, et suivit un des Serpentards qui l'avait complètement ignoré durant le dîner, plutôt que se moquer de lui, un garçon à la peau noire, autour de son âge. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur vide dans les cachots, et le garçon qu'il avait suivit parla finalement.

« Je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué maintenant, que tu n'as pas reçu une bonne réception dans la maison. La plupart d'entre nous ne croyons pas Dumbledore, et ta présentation et statut du garçon qui a survécu t'associes automatiquement à lui, et il est soi-disant du côté de la lumière. Tu devras te prouver, comme tous les Serpentards l'ont fait, mais tu commences avec un désavantage. Je t'aiderais juste pour cette fois, mais j'ai besoin de garder ma neutralité, donc n'attends rien de moi dans le futur. »

« Le mot de passe récurant de Serpentard de la chambre commune est « Caprificus ». Rappelle toit en. Le mot de passe change deux fois par semaine et les préfets postent le nouveau mot de passe sur le panneau d'affichage de la chambre commune avant qu'il ne change. »

Avec ça, le garçon tourna et dit le mot de passe au mur vide, quittant Jack dans le couloir vide sans même une présentation.

Jack prit une grande respiration. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il y aurait de la haine, et probablement beaucoup de bizutage. Compte-tenu de la réputation des Serpentards, le bizutage serait plus subtil que celle des officiers de l'Union, et était beaucoup plus susceptible d'être de nature magique. Il souhaitait avec un espoir désespéré mais futile, que Jasper soit là, mais il savait que cela aurait été impossible même si c'était encore en 1860, parce qu'il y avait absolument rien de magique chez Jasper. Il soupira, mais se prépara, et marcha le visage vierge à travers le portail encore ouvert

Comme prévu, son accueil se soir-là était tout aussi froid qu'il avait été lors de la fête de la répartition. Au cours des derniers mois, ses interactions avec ses camarades de maisons avaient été plus chaudes, comme il avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas le petit chien de Dumbledore. Il s'entendait bien avec ses professeurs, spécialement Flitwick et Moody. Flitwick se souvenait de Lily comme l'un de ses élèves préférés, et probablement raconter des histoires à Jack à son sujet alors qu'ils travaillaient. Jack aimait entendre parler de sa mère biologique, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas violente et qu'elle l'aimait, mais sa partie favorite des leçons était quand il y avait des duels. Ça lui rappelait l'apprentissage de l'épée à côté de Jasper et de son père. Flitwitch était du même genre d'instructeur qu'Elijah Morgan avait été, patient et sérieux sans être trop exigent.

Moody, d'autre part, lui rappelait Joseph Whitlock. Il exigeait, disant qu'il refusait de gaver Jack à chaque leçon. Il admirait l'attitude vigilante de Jack, restant de ses jours de guerre, mais continuait de le développé davantage. Comme Mr. Whitlock, il était brutal tout en étant affectueux, et montrait au garçon combien il se souciait de lui en le poussant à s'améliorer et à apprendre à se projeter. Il avait prit la précédente formation tactique de Jack et construisit sur elle, lui montrant comment l'appliquer aux sorciers. Ensemble, les deux étaient un rappel puissant de la maison qui était maintenant hors de porter pour de bon, mais malgré la douce nostalgie que chaque leçon apportait, il appréciait l'entraînement et la compagnie.

Les relations de Jack avec le professeur Snape étaient presque le contraire. L'homme était amer et irrité au meilleur de son temps et semblait avoir une forte aversion pour Jack provenant de James Potter. Snape le mentionnait rarement, et le résultat de la répartition de Jack avait étouffé la haine qui lui avait été adressée lorsque les deux personnes s'étaient rencontrées pendant l'été, mais la relation entre eux ne deviendrait jamais plus qu'une coopération extrêmement réticente. L'enseignement du professeur Snape était axé sur la reconnaissance des poisons, antidotes, et les diverses potions de guérison, depuis les séances de tutorat de Jack avec les compétences de brassages couvertes par Tracey et Jack n'aurait jamais le talent nécessaire pour préparer les potions de niveau supérieur que Snape passait avec lui. McGonagall était encore différente. Elle était un bon professeur, et juste, mais Jack sentit une déception sous-jacente dans son placement de maison qui empêchait un lien plus profond de se former.

Ses leçons supplémentaires avec les professeurs avaient débuté quelques semaines dans le trimestre. Le 15 septembre, le professeur Flitwick l'avait aidé après les sortilèges pour lui informer que leurs premières leçons se tiendraient ce soir à 19h. Ils c'étaient rencontrés dans la salle de défense, car il existait déjà un ring de duel. Tous les deux Flitwitch et Moddy étaient là lorsqu'il arriva, et ils l'informèrent qu'ils allaient combiner leurs leçons et se réuniraient tous les lundis, sauf indication contraire. La même chose arriva les deux prochaines soirées, rencontrant Snape dans son laboratoire de potion le mardi, et McGonagall dans une salle de classe vide par son bureau les mercredis pour un entraînement d'animagus. Cela lui laissait le reste de la semaine pour ses séances de tutorat, bien qu'Hermione lui permette habituellement les dimanches de libres en prenant les samedis après-midis. Elle retrouvait Jack et Luna après leurs séances pour le déjeuner.

Comme c'était un vendredi, il finissait sa séance avec MacMillan et était rentré dans son dortoir silencieusement. Son travail avait progressé rapidement dans les deux derniers mois, et il était déjà à la moitié de la cinquième année dans la plupart de ses cours. Cependant les sortilèges lui donnaient des difficultés. Ils avaient besoin d'une touche plus légère que sa magie lui autorisait actuellement, et son sort d'expulsion était plus susceptible d'envoyer un coussin à travers la fenêtre que de le placer doucement dans la boîte qu'il visait. La frustration de Jack avec son travail de sortilège n'avait pas été aidée par le tuteur, qui était pompeux, et vaniteux. Il lui manquait le mental propre à l'instruction. Il était froid et distant, comme si le serpent sur les robes de Jack interdisait autre chose que le strict soupçon de civilité. La séance du Vendredi avait finit comme la plupart des autres qu'il avait eu avec le Poufsouffle hautain, très proche du comportement cassant, et Jack était impatient de se détendre pour le reste de la soirée dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Il venait d'atteindre l'escalier principal en bas du Grand Hall, et il pouvait voir le virage du cachot, quand Hermione couru dans le couloir vers lui.

« Jack ! Jack, j'ai vraiment besoin de te montrer quelque chose ! »

Il soupira. Il semblait que sa rencontre avec son matelas venait d'être retardée. Encore. Il ajusta son sac sur son épaule, et se tourna pour la regarder, un sourire fatigué sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Hermione ? »

Ses yeux brillaient avec éclat, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait quand elle faisait une nouvelle découverte. Depuis qu'elle était devenue préfète en chef, elle lui disait qu'elle avait très peu de temps pour ses propres recherches. Elle était toujours organisée les patrouilles pour les préfets, ou traiter avec les étudiants et leurs problèmes. En plus de ces tâches, elle donnait des cours particuliers à Jack, et bien qu'elle lui ait assurée que ça ne la dérangeait pas, il prenait la moitié du temps libre qu'elle avait laissé. Pourtant elle réussissait à trouver du temps pour la recherche ou juste pour se relaxer, le vendredi soir et le dimanche. Du regard dans ses yeux ce soir, il paria qu'elle avait justement fait une percée dans ses recherches.

Hermione saisi ses mains et commença à le ramener dans le couloir. Jack donna un dernier regard de désir aux cachots, avant de tourner tout son attention sur son amie. Ils atteignirent le troisième étage du château avant qu'elle ne parle, bien qu'il puisse dire qu'elle brûlait presque de partager ses nouvelles. Il se fit attirer dans une classe vide près de la bibliothèque et se libéra enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'excite exactement Hermione ? »

Il frotta ses épaules. Elle les avait presque disloqué, et alors qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa prise, mais il aurait été difficile de le faire sans la blessée, compte-tenu de la force de sa poigne. Étant donné qu'il était facile de sortir l'articulation, compte-tenu des nombreuses fois où il avait été blessé dans le passé, soit en escaladant les arbres avec Jasper, ou étant tombé de son cheval. Même si, c'était une forte indication dont la fille aux cheveux bruns était excitée. Il donna un dernier soupir pour son lit vide avant de le mettre dans son esprit.

« Tu sais comment j'ai recherché d'où la magie venait ? Ma théorie actuelle est que les né-moldus descendent des cracmols, et par conséquent la magie est un trait purement génétique. »

Elle s'arrêta brièvement pour attendre son signe de tête égaré, avant de continuer

« J'ai décidé de les tester en demandant aux nés-moldus de l'école si je pouvais tester cela en utilisant des potions de lignage... »

« Une potion de lignage ? »

Elle soupira, mais stoppa son explication pour lui.

« Oui Jack. Les gobelins l'utilisent pour déterminer l'héritage du sorcier ou de la sorcière. Il leur permet de voir à la fois les maisons de pur-sang les plus proches, et les maisons éligibles pour hériter. S'il y a quelque chose qu'ils pourraient hériter, il utilise ensuite la potion d'héritage pour voir ce qu'ils ont hérité. »

Finit-elle avec un bref interlude, elle prit une respiration pour continuer son explication de sa recherche, mais Jack l'interrompis encore.

« Pourquoi utiliser deux potions ? Pourquoi ne pas juste utiliser le deuxième ? »

Cette fois elle lui lança un regard noir

« Parce que la potion d'héritage ne fonctionne que pour la lignée. Tu ajoute une goutte de sang et un goutte de la potion sur le parchemin avec le blason de la famille pour déterminer ton admissibilité à hériter. Je peux continuer maintenant ? »

Son regard noir s'accrut, lui, osant l'interrompre encore une fois.  
Il sourit de son irritation, mais acquiesça son assentiment. Elle était manifestement exciter à propos de son avancé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

C'était comme si on avait appuyé sur interrupteur. Elle sourit immédiatement comme une folle.

« Comme je le disais, je pense de tester la lignée magique des nés-moldus. S'il y a, des descendants de cracmols, la potion de lignage pourra le montrer, donc je suppose que je le testerais avec mon propre sang. Et ça à marcher ! Je suis en fait lié à une maison de pur-sang ! »

Son sourire devenait impossiblement élargit.

« Au moins éloigné. » Ajouta-t-elle comme après coup.

Jack la regarda affectueusement. Elle était évidemment extatique de sa découverte, mais elle gardait encore quelque chose.

« Quelle famille ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sa promptitude éveillait un peu son sourire, et cette fois quand elle commença à balbutier, il y avait une nervosité tranchante distincte dans ses mots.

« Je ne sais pas à quel point. Je pourrais à peine être lié à … Je veux dire, c'était juste pour prouver une théorie… Tu n'as pas à… »

Jack tendit et lui serra la main, interrompant une autre phrase inachevée. Elle se stoppa, et le regarda nerveusement.

Baissant son espoir croissant, il lui demanda de nouveau

« Quelle famille ? »

« Les Potter. » 

**\- ooOoo -**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Merci pour tous mes followers ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas mis à jour, la vie réelle et le bloc de l'écrivain sont venus à moi, et j'ai juste finis le chapitre. Je n'ai pas le plan d'abandonner cette histoire, donc les mises à jour pourraient être lentes, elles arriveront un jour. Review s'il vous plaît, et dites moi qu'est-ce que vous pensez du chapitre et où vous voulez que l'histoire aille. Critiques, commentaires, et suggestions sont la bienvenues.

 **\- Bookworm 1016 -**

 **Note de la traductrice** :

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction, à ceux et celles qui l'ont rajouté en favoris ou en follower, et aussi un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une gentille review ! Merci à Haspareen !:)

 **Haspareen** : Hey hey ! On pourrit le croire hein !? Tkt, tu n'es pas la seule à le pensé mon prof de contempo me l'a demander après un exposé:D:p En tout cas ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire, surtout qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres ! Hehe ! Tu vas rire mais avant je détestais l'anglais ! … Merci Harry Potter parce que j'ai lu les bouquins et vu tous les films en anglais, maintenant c'est toutes les séries… Merci pour mes bonnes vacances ( j'ai passé mes premiers jours aux musées (j'ai adorés) et maintenant c'est le trou pommé prêt de la plage !:D):p Bisous !

Remarquez que je ne suis pas en retard : 00.45 exactement, disons que je le poste seulement très tôt:D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que se soit un commentaire ou une critique:) Maintenant quel sera la réaction de Jack ? Que va-t-il faire ? Hehe, je vous laisse la surprise au prochain épisode:D J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre mercredi si je trouve de la wifi:D

Je vous dis à Mercredi mes Poussins !:D

Hp29.


	13. Chapter 13

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : TERMINER !

 **Parution** : Tous les mercredis

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **1** **2** **:**

 _« Les Potter. »_

Jack cligna des yeux, mais un large sourire grandit sur son visage. Il avait espéré pour cette réponse. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il avait une sœur dont ils avaient perdu la trace, mais l'avait poussé au fond de son esprit. Hermione et lui c'était développé à mesure que le trimestre passait, et quelques professeurs avaient dit combien elle leur rappelait Lily Evans, et maintenant le projet d'Hermione lui rappelait les mots du professeur. Il sauta du bureau sur lequel il s'était reposé, pour une fois ne se dérangeant pas de cacher ses émotions. Il la saisie éreinté- non son esprit interrompu, sa famille – par la taille et la souleva de ses pieds. Il la fit tourner en rond comme il le faisait pour les jeunes sœurs de Jasper, riant tout le temps. Il l'a posa et la serra fort.

« C'est génial Hermione ! Y avait-il un moyen de le savoir ? »

La fille le regarda égarée. C'était une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage avant, un regard de complète et totale incompréhension. Elle avait appuyé ses mains sur ses épaules par réflexe quand il l'avait soulevé et maintenant la repoussa de l'étreinte voyant son visage, vérifiant sa sincérité. Un sourire pour égaler le sien s'étendant à travers son visage, et elle l'étreignit de retour comme toute son excitation antérieure revenue sur son visage, de sa réaction positive.

« La potion de famille devrait marche. Les gobelins ne fournissent pas ce service, mais la recette est dans un des livres de potion dans la bibliothèque. J'ai regardé il y a quelques années, par simple curiosité. Il ne prendra qu'une semaine. »

Elle le relâcha du câlin, semblant prête à directement aller à la bibliothèque et à commencer immédiatement la potion. Jack saisit ses mains pour la ralentir alors qu'elle se détournait de lui.

« Il ne faut pas se précipiter. Tu as toujours une famille, même si ce n'est pas une relation intime. Nous nous retrouverons demain après-midi pour le déjeuner avec Luna de toute façon. Nous ensuite commencer ce projet. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de dormir. Détends-toi, nous pouvons examiner ça au matin. »

Hermione semblait réticente, mais hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent la salle de classe ensemble, et l'étreignit encore avant de remonter dans le hall, vers la tour de Griffondor. Il accepta son câlin avec appréciation, mais après qu'elle le quitta, il reconstruisit mentalement son masque et reprit son parcours interrompu dans son lit.

Le matin suivant Jack se réveilla bien reposé. Ça lui prit un moment pour se rappeler pourquoi il était d'un si bonne humeur après la nuit de vendredi, mais quand il s'en rappela, il s'assit droit avec de grands yeux. Il avait une famille qui n'était pas morte et qui ne le haïssait pas. Son euphorie ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Ses camarades de chambres lui lançaient d'étranges regards, et certains, comme Crabbe et Goyle, lui lançaient des regards furieux. Zabini haussa u sourcil quand il aperçut le regard de Jack, mais revenant à l'ignorer peu de temps après.

Draco et Theodore Nott lui donnaient des regards spéculatifs, ceux de Nott légèrement hésitant. Draco indiqua avec une main subtile qu'ils avaient besoin de parler. Jack donna un petit hochement de tête avant de se retourner et de regarder Crabbe d'un air interrogateur. Crabbe se moqua, saisit Goyle par l'épaule et quitta la pièce. Ils étaient probablement allés comploter avec Parkinson si leurs comportements pour le reste du trimestre étaient une indication. Zabini avait surprit l'échange entre Jack et Draco, et venaient de ramasser un livre et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il leur fit un signe de tête en sortant, laissant les trois garçons seuls dans un silence tendu sur le lit de Jack.

Draco fut le premier à briser le calme, et le fit avec beaucoup de désespoir et sans subtilité.

« Es-tu sûr que tu peux nous sortir de cette guerre ? Parce que nous aurons besoin de vous bientôt pour garder cette promesse. » Il sembla surpris de sa propre franchise, mas son visage tenait un regard de détermination obstinée.

La dernière bonne humeur de Jack s'évanouit, et il étudia les deux garçons anxieux. Son examen révéla que les deux garçons étaient terrifiés, et il hocha la tête brusquement et se tourna vers sa malle. Alors qu'il la fouillait, il parla distraitement par dessus son épaule.

« Je peux t'en sortir. Les professeurs ont essayé de me préparer pour la guerre, et ils m'ont donné beaucoup de leçons supplémentaires. »

Il sortit un vieux livre en cuir et un cahier en spirale mais continua à regarder

« Une de ces leçons était sur les porte-au-loins. Bien sûr, ils sont non autorisé, mais à ce stade, je doute que vous vous en soucier. »

Draco e Nott hochèrent la tête, Draco avec un peu plus d'assurance que Théo. Jack se retourna et leurs donna un regard clairvoyant.

« De combien en as-tu besoin, et quand en auras tu besoin ? »

Les garçons furent surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Jack accepta de les aidés.

« Tu ne demandes même pas de quoi nous avons besoin, n'est-ce pas. »

Malgré son ton, il y avait une question claire dans la voix de Théo. Il était incrédule que Potter voudrait offrir de l'aide sans poser de question.

Jack se tourna vers lui, et bien que son visage soit resté vide, sa voix était restée sympathique.

« Tout le monde n'est pas prêt de se battre à la guerre. J'ai promis Draco au début du trimestre que je ferais mon mieux pour aider tout ceux qui ne sont pas prêt à combattre. Évidement, j'aimerais avoir des réponses aux questions que vous devriez poser, mais pour votre sécurité est ma priorité pour le moment. Maintenant. » Son ton redevenant sérieux. « Quand vous aurez besoin des porte-au-loins ? »

Nott était visiblement abasourdi – rare dans la maison de Serpentard – et resta silencieux, alors Jack regardait Draco, avant d'ouvrir le vieux livre presque distraitement. Draco déduit son propre choque et tint bon.

« Yule. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoit de marquer les enfants des mangemorts pendant les vancances de Yule, en prévision d'une attaque sur Poudlard quand les vacances (1) se terminent. » La voix de Draco se cassa au mot « attaque ». « S'il te plaît Potter, tu dois nous en sortir avant Yule. »

Jack leva les yeux de la page au son. Le blond montrait une émotion peu typique, redouté et résolu de montrer en même temps. La détermination de Jack d'aider les étudiants pris dans la guerre augmentait.

« Je vais vous sortir Draco. Je le promets. Je vais vous faire sortir, et puis les professeurs et moi commenceront à planifié les défenses du château et des étudiants que nous pouvons… » Jack s'arrêta, retira un nouveau cahier, et commença à marmonner pour lui-même, planifiant la logistique sans sa tête.

« Le mot de passe pour activé le porte-au-loin… destination… 5 jours… ? » Il se retourna vers le duo égaré sur son lit. « Combien tu as en as besoin ? J'essayerais de les obtenir pour vous dans la veille du commencement des vacances, alors peux-tu les distribués, mais si tu en as besoin de plus que je peux en faire j'aurais besoin d'aide. »

Tout au long de ses murmures Draco et Nott n'avaient été plus incrédule, mais quand il se tourna vers eux avec sa dernière demande, ils replacèrent leurs masques discipliné et passèrent aux affaires. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, et Theo parla.

Au cours de l'été, Remus l'avait emmené à la maison où son père avait grandit au Pays de Galles, à l'endroit où il aurait du grandir si Voldemort n'avait pas attaqué, et à une vieille maison de vacances des Potter en Grèce. Remus avait voulu le connecté avec sa première famille, et les voyages l'avait aidé avec ça, mais Jack pensaient aux maisons, du moins celles qui étaient encore intact, seraient mieux utilisé pour recevoir les étudiants sortit de la guerre. La plupart des étudiants voudront aller en Grèce, mais il enverrait tous ceux qui voudraient rester et se battre au Pays de Galles. Jack regarda et remit les portes-au-loins dans sa malle. Il saisit ses livres et descendit prendre le déjeuner pour sa rencontre avec Luna. Il pouvait déjà dire que sa serait une longue semaine.

L'expression de Luna quand il la trouva à la table des Serdaigle était un étrange mélange de ravissement et d'un air pensif. Elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose, mais sa perte la rendait heureuse. Encore, elle n'avait rien mentionné à Jack, et Jack n'avait pas demandé. A la place, ils parlaient de tableaux de runes, et tira même ses anciennes copies du Chicaneur pour lui montrer les runes spécifiques dont elle parlait.

Jack avait toujours trouvé ses rencontres avec Luna fascinantes, et il lui accordait une attention particulière, ignorant les regards critiques des autres Serdaigles de la table. Les langages et les codes l'avaient toujours fasciné quand il était petit. Jasper et lui avait inventé des langages entiers, commençant avec le basique des 26 lettres de l'alphabet basé sur l'anglais. Leurs langues étaient de plus en plus complexes à mesure qu'ils devenaient plus âgés, et au moment où ils rejoignirent la guerre ils avaient 6 alphabets différents et le commencement de deux langages pictographiques. Une fois que Jack fut recruter par le réseau des espions Confédérés, il avait enseigné les alphabets à son colonel comme codes, mais il ses missives privés avec Jasper étaient toujours avec les pictogrammes. Les runes que Luna lui enseignait lui rappelait les fondamentaux de ces langues, où les runes pouvaient prendre la place des lettres ou chaque rune avait sa propre signification, à la fois un moyen de communication et une façon de canaliser la magie. Il se demandait si ses langues pouvaient canaliser la magie de la même façon que les runes pouvaient le faire.

« Les runes sont à la fois une langue et un conduit magique. N'importe qui peut utiliser l'aspect de la langue, et la plupart des langages runiques ont été développé comme tels par les moldus. Cependant la magie canalisée dans une seule rune ou une série d'entre eux, peuvent faire presque n'importe quoi ? » Là Luna regarda par dessus son magasine. « Par exemple dans Elder Futhark, Sowilo... »

Elle traça un rune qui ressemblait à la cicatrice de son front,

« Elle représente le soleil et est utilisé dans des mots défensifs. Il protège des dommages en attaquant l'attaquant. Son homologue est Algiz, » une ligne droite avec deux lignes un angle pointant vers le haut, « Et c'est utilisé pour la protection et se cacher. C'est les bases de toutes les magies protectrices, du sort du bouclier au charme de Fidelitas. »

Luna continua à dessiner et à expliquer les runes Elder Futhark durant le reste du petit-déjeuner. Quand ils eurent tous les deux finis de manger, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, ignorant toujours les regards de ses camarades de maison, bien que durant leurs discutions ces regards avait changé du dégoût à la colère, puisque la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu Luna si concentrée. La plupart des conversations de leurs petits-déjeuners avaient été le Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, et bien sûr, Luna mentionnait toujours les créatures rares que personne ne croyait exister.

Luna passa la mâtiné à lui parler des matrices runiques défensives. Il lui avait un peu parlé des plans d'attaques, et deux d'entre eux commencèrent à discuté des plans de protéger les étudiants. Comme elle lui avait dit au petit-déjeuner, Algiz était le centre de toutes les matrices, et souvent apparié à Sowilo.

« Alors si cette rune est placée ici, en haut de la matrice, elle aura plus d'impact sur ce que la fait la matrice que les runes aux angles ? »

« Oui. Les pentacles sont très importants dans les rituels magiques. Le centre est la base du rituel ou matrice. C'est ce qu'on construit. Les quatre points inférieurs sont le niveau suivant, et représente habituellement les éléments. Parfois, cependant, les gens mettent Sowilo dans le centre pour la victoire et l'attaque et mettent l'élément au sommet. Cela fait une matrice d'attaque élémentaire. »

La voix de Luna était distraites comme elle lui parlait de la conception de ses matrice. Elle avait travaillé sur ses propres matrices pour se lancer dans les bases des tours. Elle avait dit à Jack qu'ils seraient en dernière ligne de défense externe, et ensuite elle travaillerait sur les matrices pour les dortoirs pour garder les étudiants en sécurité. Jack espéra qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'étudiant dans l'école, mais le tacticien en lui reconnaissait qu'il était mieux d'avoir des plans d'urgence.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner vint, il avait une matrice de défense viable. S'il la posait au centre du château, il aurait une protection stable, quelque peu faible, avec les protections du domaine. Les matrices de Luna étaient plus petite et offraient alors une plus forte protection pour les entrés du château. Jack était sûr que les professeurs pourrait être capable d'ajouter leur propre défenses, mais il se sentait mieux d'avoir au moins un plan d'action préliminaire. Les deux bourrés de livres descendirent déjeuner, la conversation tournant sur l'utilisation des runes en divination.

Hermione les rejoignirent pour déjeuner, comme d'habitude, et ils s'assirent au bout de la table des Poufsouffle - car ils avaient tendance à davantage accepter le mélange des maisons. Quelques uns d'entre eux, comme Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott ? Les rejoignaient occasionnellement, mais Macmillan était toujours visiblement absent.

Luna lui sourit comme elle se joignait à eux, et chuchota calmement « Félicitation. » qui lui valut un regard confus de la fille plus âgée, mais le regard fut court pendant qu'Hermione déposait le livre usé qu'elle portait.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! Jack, j'ai trouvé le livre avec la recette. » Elle sourit largement comme elle commença à le feuilleter les pages, et il ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais sourit de retour. « Je devrais être capable de la brasser relativement facilement. Il faut un travail très précis, mais les ingrédients sont des composants basiques trouvés dans les kits de potion des BUSES. »

Elle trouva finalement la page, qu'elle cherchait et tourna le livre en face de lui à travers la table. La potion ne semblait pas très difficile, et s'il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi précis que cela, Jack aurait pu l'avoir manipulé.

« Le seul problème que je pourrais avoir sont les pétales d'aubépine parce qu'elles sont utilisées dans la plupart des potions des ASPIC que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent et qu'il y en a presque plus. »

Luna regarda le livre par dessus son épaule.

« Auras-tu besoin d'aide ? Je suis meilleure en travaille de précision que Jack, et j'aurais probablement plus d'aubépine, parce que nous en utilisons pas très souvent encore, même s'il est encore dans nos kits. Je veux t'aider à trouver comment vous êtes reliés. »

Jack regarda Luna affectueusement tandis qu'Hermione la regardait bouche bée. Elle semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait, même si personne ne disait rien de particulier. Elle n'exhibait pas vraiment ses connaissances, de sorte que ça surprenait fréquemment ses pairs.

« C'est une bonne idée Luna. Il est beaucoup mieux que tu aides que moi, et se serait utile quand je serais en séance de tutorat alors que tu pourras travailler dessus après les cours. » Il la rapprocha avec son bras droit alors qu'il retournait la recette du gauche. « Combien de temps le brasse va prendre ? »

Hermione était visiblement secoué de son choque. Elle avait pensé qu'elle avait gardé ses recherches de tout le monde sauf Jack, mais elle supposa qu'elle ne devrait pas être surprise par la prémonition de Luna. « Seulement une semaine. Heureusement, il pourra être placé sous le charme de stase. Se sera un peu plus difficile, parce que la synchronisation devra être dans la minute de la direction lorsqu'il ne sera pas sous stase, mais Luna et moi pourrons nous en occupé, et aucun d'entre nous n'aura le temps de se concentrer uniquement sur la potion, donc se sera nécessaire. » Elle soupira profondément et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras avec lassitude sur la table.

Jack regarda de plus près la fille. Elle avait de profonds cernes sous ses yeux, et ses robes étaient plus lâches qu'elles ne l'étaient au début du trimestre. Il se leva, et les deux filles tournèrent leurs attentions sur lui.

« Viens Hermione. Tu as besoin de dormir. » Elle le regarda prête à proster, la bouche ouverte d'indignation, alors il continua avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interrompre. « Depuis combien de temps faites-vous des recherches pour ce projet ? Depuis combien de nuit n'as tu pas eu une bonne nui de sommeil ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais face aux cours, et à tes devoirs de préfète en chef en plus de tes cours d'ASPIC, mais tu as besoin de prendre une pause à chaque fois que tu n'as rien qui nécessite ton attention de toute urgence ou tu feras un burn-out. »

« Mais c'est... »

Luna reprit la mission de faire reposer la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas urgent. Tu dois diriger tes recherches et explorer les connections familiales, mais on pourra vérifier plus profondément après que tu es dormis. »

Hermione semblait encore révolté, mais elle se leva lentement.

« Bien. » Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et prit la recette du livre qui se trouvait toujours sur la table, devant Jack. « Bien. Je vais me reposer. » Elle finit de fourrer le livre dans le haut de son sac et pointa son doigt sur ses deux amis qui avait gagné contre elle. « Mais vous me retrouverez au 7e étage à 8h demain matin alors nous commencerons demain. »

Jack hocha la tête et elle lui lança un regard peu enthousiaste, mais elle se retourna et quitta la table. Luna soupira. « Je vais lui parler. »

Elle prit ses propres livres et ses matrices incomplètes et suivit la plus vieille fille dans le Grand Hall, laissant Jack finir le planning de l'évacuation des enfants de mangemorts qui ne voulaient pas se battre dans la guerre. Il le regarda encore une fois et soupira de lui-même.

Il avait besoin de parler au Professeur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était dans son bureau alors qu'il approchait, et regardait des papiers sur son bureau, alors qu'un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Content de la distraction du budget réduit par le conseil de l'administration, entrain d'essayer de le pousser au défi. « Entrez. »

Il essaya de garder la surprise hors de son visage alors qu'Harry Potter vint et ferma la porte. Harry et lui n'avait pas beaucoup eu d'interactions depuis la rencontre initial et la mise en place des tuteurs pour l'amener à ses camarades et prêt pour la guerre. Les professeurs avait reportés qu'il était bon dans ses séances avec eux, et les préfets en chefs avaient relayés que ses tuteurs étaient très satisfait de ses progrès dans le retard de ses cours. Il avait atteint le niveau des BUSES dans tout sauf en sortilège, mais d'après le rapport de Pomona, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit à cause du tuteur ou si Harry avait de la difficulté à contrôler sa magie.

« Harry, mon garçon. » Il sourit aimablement alors que le garçon se tenait debout devant son bureau, droit et les mains jointes derrières son dos. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à me voir aujourd'hui ? » Habituellement quand les gens viennent dans son bureau il avait une certaine idée de ce qu'ils faisaient là, et il lui permettait de présenter un masque d'omnipotence. Avec Harry, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry le savait aussi.

« Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur. » Harry parlait respectueusement, mais pas comme la plupart de ses étudiants l'abordait. C'était plus comme la façon dont les plus vieux aurors s'adressaient à Amelia Bones, d'un militaire professionnel à son officier supérieur plutôt qu'un élève à son professeur. « J'ai entendu des rumeurs d'une attaque sur Poudlard. »

Si la situation avait été moins sérieuse, Jack en aurait rit. Depuis qu'ils c'étaient rencontrés, Dumbledore avait fait de son mieux pour cacher ses pensées et ses sens derrière la – la plupart du temps – façade du gentil vieux monsieur. Selon la plupart du monde sorcier, il avait réussi, seul ce placard lui avait tout vu sauf l'homme abordable qu'il présentait en public. Même ses ennemis voyaient surtout cette façade, bien qu'ils ajoutent souvent une touche de sénilité dans leurs descriptions. Mais Jack avait été entraîné à reconnaître quand quelqu'un cachait quelque chose et l'expérience lui avait enseigné à reconnaître les émotions spécifiques étant cachés. Dumbledore n'avait jamais été capable de se cacher de lui.

Pour le moment cependant, l'entraînement et l'expérience n'étaient pas nécessaires. N'importe qui aurait été capable de voir le choque écrit sur le visage de Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il attendait quand Jack frappa à sa porte, n'était certainement pas les nouvelles d'une attaque

« Une attaque de Poudlard ? » Tenta de réagir le directeur dans son choque face à l'amusement de Jack, mais fut en grande partie infructueux.

Repoussant son amusement, Jack fit attention, disant à Dumbledore les bases comme il donnait des rapports à ses anciens commandants.

« Oui. Quelque uns de mes camarades de classes m'a parlé des plans de Voldemort pour les vacances. Il semble ne plus se soucier de marquer des enfants encore présents à Poudlard, et les initiera les enfants de ses suivants, au mépris de leurs âges en prévision de l'attaque de Poudlard. » Jach reprit son rapport pour juger la réaction de Dumbledore. Il c'était rétablit de son choque et avait laissé tombé sa façade ; il était complètement focalisé sur la récitation de Jack.

« Luna et moi avons commencé le planning des matrices runiques de défense de bases, j'ai après appris pour l'attaque, mais nous pensons que les défenses du château devrait être quelque chose dans lesquelles vos gens y sont impliqués. Sa serait impossible de défendre tout les enfants avec seulement deux d'entre nous après tout, et malgré le génie de Luna, les professeurs n'ont pas plus d'expérience. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête sérieusement, ignorant l'implication que Jack ne lui aurait pas confié depuis qu'il avait finalement eu.

« Bien sûr. J'appellerais l'ordre pour une rencontre cette nuit, et alerterais les professeurs lors de la réunion du personnel demain puisqu'ils ne sont pas tous membres de l'ordre. S'il te plaît reviens à mon bureau à 6 heures de l'après-midi pour attendre la réunion. »

Il regarda son bureau, songeant à l'information que Jack lui avait donné, limité à ce moment-là. Cette action rappela si fortement à jack le Colonel sous lequel il avait servit, qu'il dû marquer le Salut urgemment alors qu'il prit le renvoie comme il l'était clairement, et quitta le bureau.

Remus levait les yeux alors que la cheminée s'allumait. Albus avait envoyé un message plus tôt cette après-midi pour se réunir au quartier général à 18 heures parce qu'il avait des nouvelles urgentes. Il était 10 maintenant, et les premiers de l'ordre commençaient à venir, certains par cheminette, et certains par l'entrée – étaient apparus.

Remus était déjà au quartier général, tenant compagnie à Sirius car il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul avec seulement sa mère et Kreacher (2). Sirius était de mauvaise humeur depuis que Harry était partit à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas construit le type de relation que Sirius aurait voulu, et maintenant il se sentait comme s'il avait perdu sa chance, et il était entrain de faire la tête.

Les deux s'entendait raisonnablement bien – beaucoup mieux que Sirius avec beaucoup de l'Ordre en fait – Mais Sirius ne savait pas comment interagir avec Harry. La plus grande difficulté était qu'Harry rappelait à Sirius Regulus, et Remus savait que Sirius regrettait beaucoup d'avoir abandonné son frère quand ils étaient allés à Poudlard. Le reste était dû au temps passé séparer et le fait qu'Harry ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses parents morts, lesquelles étaient tout ce que Sirius pouvait penser de ce qu'ils avaient en commun.

Harry avait aussi parlé à Remus – quand il le confronta au manque de lien avec son parrain - qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire face à sa personnalité effrontée. Il avait bien sûr traité avec des personnalités similaires dans l'armée, mais beaucoup de son travail avait été plus subtil et qui se reflétait dans sa propre personnalité. Ce qui entraînait une relation entre parrain et filleul stagnant à la cordialité.

Cela permis à Sirius de se faufiler et de se détendre autour du quartier général. En fait, il traînait actuellement, assit au bout de la table avec une bière au beurre tenue entre ses paumes. Il n'avait même pas vu que Molly Weasley bougeait autour de la cheminette, suivit par ses deux plus vieux fils.

Elle ignora Sirius comme d'habitude, ayant apprit au cours des dernières réunions de l'ordre que toutes interactions entre eux entraînait une dispute.

« Bonjour Remus ! Arthur devrait être bientôt là. Il a décidé de prendre la cheminette directement du ministère. Il a... »

Remus avait toujours décrit Molly comme une force de la nature, et elle était maintenant à la hauteur de la description. Elle bougea autour de la cuisine et déchargea des paniers de nourriture, ses fils l'aidant à le faire, tout en gardant un flot constant de bavardage à Remus et nécessitant très peu de commentaires de l'homme lui-même pour continuer la conversation. Il finit par hocher la tête régulièrement, mais il leva les yeux alors qu'elle s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase.

« Oh Bonjour chérie ! »

Elle tourna son attention vers la nouvelle arrivante, Hestia Jones, et Remus se retourna vers Sirius qui commençait sûrement à être mélancolique.

Molly et lui avait une relation qu'on s'attendait de deux personnes aux idées très arrêtés, dont les opinions qui ne correspondraient jamais, et n'avaient aucun problèmes d'exprimer leurs opinions. Ils c'étaient clachés lors de leur toute première rencontre sur une question mineur dont Remus ne se souvenait plus et c'était disputé à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient depuis, lié à l'ordre ou non.

De plus en plus de gens arrivaient et Remus était content de la distraction de l'arrivée de Fred et George. Ils avaient tiré Sirius de sa déprime alors qu'ils engageaient le plus ancien farceur dans une discussion sur leurs magasins de blague. Au moins il était soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry suive Dumbledore à travers la cheminette peu après 18 heures. Ça finirait mal. Il pouvait déjà le dire. 

**\- ooOoo -**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Je suis désolé que ce chapitre est prit si longtemps ! J'ai essayé d'écrire en travaillant sur mon diplôme, mais mes devoirs et projets prennent beaucoup de mon temps. J'ai finalement réussi à terminer le chapitre durant les vacances de printemps, et j'ai envoyé le chapitre à ma beta, Red Baron 15, qui a proposé de regarder depuis quelques chapitres. J'ai expérimenté un peu avec un point de vue avec ce chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! S'il vous plaît reviews, tout commentaires est la bienvenue.

 **\- Bookworm 1016 -**

 **Note de la traductrice** :

1\. « Break end » = Interruption = vacances donc ici c'est la fin des vacances.  
2\. Kreacher c'est Kreature l'elfe de maison de Sirius, qui insulte tout le monde.

Je vais me répétée encore et encore, mais bon, on ne le fait jamais assez:D merci, merci et re merci de suivre cette traduction, de m'avoir suivis et de m'envoyer des reviews, merci encore une fois à ma beta, parce que je crois que sans elle je n'aurais pas publier cette trad : trop d'erreurs :D :p Merci aussi à Haspareen qui suit cette histoire depuis le tout début:D

Alors comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai de la wifi là où je suis … Hallelujah ! Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être en retard, de disons, trois quart d'heure :D pour ma défense je ne suis pas des masses sur internet ces temps-ci à part le soir et j'ai commencer à lire une fiction et j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps de ma soirée à faire du crochet… C'est légèrement partit en couille:D:p. Mais remarquer tout de même que je ne vous ais pas oublier, j'ai poster ce chapitre en écoutant de la kpop, une radio super K-fm:p enfin bref, je m'égare:D j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et qu'il n'est pas trop décevant ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser

Je vous dis à Mercredi mes Poussins !:D

Hp29.


	14. Chapter 14

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : TERMINER !

 **Parution** : Tous les mercredis

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **1** **4** **:**

Jack soupira. La réunion avec l'ordre ne se passait pas bien. Il y avait eu constamment des disputes depuis qu'il était arrivé avec le Professeur Dumbledore et il commençait à être très frustré.

La première dispute fut déclencher par son arrivé. C'était principalement entre Sirius et Molly Weasley, bien qu'il y avait des gens qui lançaient leurs propres commentaires pour appuyer l'un ou l'autre côté.

Le point principal de Molly était sa jeunesse. Elle argumentait qu'il avait toute sa vie devant lui et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de s'impliquer dans cette situation. Il pensait qu'il devrait laisser ça aux adultes. Il devina par ses arguments qu'elle désapprouvait aussi avec véhémence avec le rituel qui l'avait renvoyé en 1997. Jack supposa qu'il pouvait voir son point. Elle essayait désespérément de garder sa famille en sécurité, et il avait le même âge que ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Elle le voyait comme un enfant à protéger- pas comme le soldat qu'il était. Puisque la plupart de l'Ordre ne savait pas qu'il avait été un soldat pour l'armée Confédérée, Jack décida qu'il pourrait apprécier le sentiment, même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

Ce que Jack n'avait pas apprécier était le manque d'argumentation de Sirius. Il avait immédiatement commencé argumenté avec Molly de son âge, seulement arrêté quand Dumbledore fit la sourde oreille à l'argument. Quand Jack avait été autorisé à expliquer ce qu'il savait à propos de l'attaque après les vacances, Sirius se querella à au sujet de la confiance de la progéniture des serpentards et des mangemorts.

« Serpentard et les Death Eather spawn »

lequel attira le professeur de potion vers un nouvel argument. Jack savait que Sirius c'était sentit piégé et essayait d'évacuer sa colère sans directement aborder le problème, mais il avait pris du temps des réunions qui aurait pu être utilisé de manière plus productive. Jack vit Remus soupiré pour la cinquième fois en autant de minutes et en sortit un autre. Il souhaitait que Jasper soit là.

Jasper avait toujours eu un bon et un apaisant tempérament. Chaque fois que son père ou Mr. Whitlock organisait des fêtes pour les autres propriétaires des Plantations locales, avec de différentes opinions, de nombreuses bouteilles d'eau-de-vie, et de la liqueur, les faisaient devenir violentes.

Là, Jack s'interrompit et sourit narquoisement à son meilleur ami. « Bien sûr, il marchait aussi dans l'autre sens. Si Jasper se sentait particulièrement passionné par quelques choses, les arguments feraient rage pendant des heures. »

 **\- ooOoo -**

Jasper lui lança mollement un regard furieux et le sourire de Jack s'agrandit – Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Emilia lui embrassa l'épaule. Son petit sourire tomba et il lui fit un grognement, puis il se tourna vers Jasper.

« Il faisait également très bien les discours inspirants. Tous les enfants locaux suivaient tout ce qu'il disait avec seulement quelques mots. »

Emmett se moqua du jeu entre ses frères et sœurs. « Rien de tout cela n'avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Il n'a pas beaucoup de raison d'être inspiré par des discours, mais seulement Esme peut le calmer quand il est vraiment énervé. » Jack cessa de bouder et sont sourire gagna une nouvelle vie.

« Vraiment. » Il n'y avait aucune question dans sa voix traînante. « Tu étais juste pareil avec la Mama Whitlock n'est-ce pas Jas ? » Il sourit gentiment d'un air satisfait même si Jasper avait l'air prêt à le frapper. « Je suis content que tu as trouvé une nouvelle famille ici Jasper. »

Alice avait à peine l'air capable de se contenir. « Awwww » et un fort sentiment d'embarras remplit la pièce alors que Jasper remarquait la réaction de sa compagne. Il stoppa brusquement ses propres émotions imprévisibles et essaya de changer de sujet nonchalamment. « Alors comment as-tu fais pour qu'ils t'écoutent Jack ? »

 **\- ooOoo -**

Remus soupira une fois de plus, et vit Har- non, son nom était Jack. Même après tout ces mois depuis son retour, il devait encore s'en rappeler- il vit Jack soupirer également. Génial. Sirius semblait faire tout son possible pour aliéner son filleul. Remus voulait désespérément se frapper la tête contre la table, et faillit le faire sans réfléchir, mais Jack se leva alors.

« Assez. » L'adolescent de 17 ans se tenait debout, les pieds écartés, les mains jointes derrières son dos et la tête haute. Il rappelait à Remus le vieux soldat qui avait vécu dans la rue de ses parents avant qu'il n'ait commencé Poudlard, qui avait été un lieutenant-colonel dans la troisième division d'infanterie dans la seconde guerre mondiale. Il pensait vraiment que Jack avait été un soldat.

« Assez. » Répéta Jack. « Vos préjugés n'ont pas d'importance. »

Sirius semblait prêt à l'interrompre, Severus semblait satisfait et Jack leurs lança un regard noir.

« Aucun de vos préjugés n'importe. » Maintenant ils avaient l'air mutinés. Bien. « Ils n'ont pas d'importance à cause du très fort soupçon et possibilité d'une attaque sur les étudiants qui ignorent et sont incapables de se défendre eux-mêmes devrait être une raison suffisante pour planifier des plans de contre-mesures et d'urgences.

Jack n'avait jamais perdu son air de commandant, mais il desserra ses mains et prit une carte des terres de Poudlard. Remus la regarda, et se demanda quand il avait pu possiblement eu le temps de faire une carte alors qu'il donnait tout dans ses cours et ses sessions de tutorats. Ce que Remus ne savait pas était que la cartographie comme celle-ci avait été une compétence importante dans l'armée, et il avait fréquemment fallu dessiner deux cartes au moment où il fallait en dessiner normalement une, afin d'en envoyer une aux Confédérés et en donné une à l'Union. Jack avait de bons yeux pour les cartes et Poudlard offrait une vue pratique de tout le terrain depuis la tour d'Astronomie.

« Maintenant. Nous nous attendons que Volde… » Il fit une pause pour attendre les tressaillements et soupira de nouveau. « Voldemort attaquera après que le Poudlard Express arrivera à Pré-au-lard parce qu'il est plus facile d'attaquer une cible stationnaire, la confusion du débarquement, et les salutations des amis restés à Poudlard s'ajoutera au chaos de son attaque. » Ici, il regarda l'ensemble de l'Ordre et leur donna un regard d'acier. « Notre travail le plus important est de faire partir les étudiants qui ne peuvent pas se défendre eux-mêmes. Pas de capturé des mangemorts, pas de tuer Voldemort. » Il ignora cette fois les tressaillements et continua de parler. « Mais ça n'empêchera pas pour autant la possible perte d'innocent. »

La foule hocha la tête à ses mots, et Remus se trouva surpris en dépit de lui même, face à la façon dont Ha- Jack contrôlait la foule.

Dumbledore semblait fier de Jack, et Jack lui lança un regard noir un peu avant de regarder le sol. « Nous devons le faire sans causé la panique. Ayant des gardes visibles immédiatement, cela pourrait causer la panique des étudiants et les étudiants qui ne sont pas de notre côté pourrait avertir nos adversaires et ça pourrait causer plus de décès. »

Moody parla. « Les charmes de désillusions. Ils pourraient travailler pour conserver le calme et aussi nous permettra de prendre ces maudits mangemorts par surprise lorsqu'ils arriveront. »

Jack hocha la tête et commença à noter les idées.  
« Mme. Weasley. » La femme le regarda, clairement mécontente, mais reconnaissant le même cœur d'acier qu'elle avait toujours vu chez ses frères. Elle hocha la tête vers le garçon, montrant qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Nous aurons besoin de personnes pour faire sortir les jeunes enfants de la ligne de tir. Seriez-vous disposé à organiser cet effort ? »

Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse à ce sujet, que quelqu'un reconnaissait que les enfants ne devraient pas y être impliqués même si cette personne était une personne qu'elle considérait comme un enfant.

« Bien sûr. Les portoloins devraient marchés, bien que nous ayons besoin de les faire parvenir aux étudiants. La plupart d'entre eux ne seront pas capable d'apparaître. Il va falloir que les gens soient prêts à m'aider à les mettre en sécurité et à m'aider de garder le calme une fois qu'ils arriveront. »

Dumbledore fit un grand sourire à la femme.

« C'est un bon début Molly, nous allons vous laisser la planification. Pourrais-je suggérer que Mr. Diggle et Elphius restent avec vous, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux plus lents à leur âge ? »

Doge le regarda offensé, et Remus à presque rigolé. Dumbledore faisait presque le même âge que Doge, et il ne suggérait certainement pas qu'il reste hors de combat. Il dû reconnaître que Doge n'était pas aussi en forme ou puissant que ne l'était l'ancien directeur.

« Alastor, si tu veux bien être en charge de la force de l'attaque et défense de la gare ? Jack, je pense que se serait mieux si tu coordonnais l'évacuation de tes camarades de dortoir et leurs cohortes. Toi, et l'adorable Miss. Lovegood a déjà développé un plan, et vous aurez seulement besoin de le développer plus en profondeur. Je suis bien sûr disponible pour répondre à vos questions, mai pour l'instant, si chacun pouvait s'approcher d'Alastor ou de Molly pour rejoindre leurs groupes, nous allons pour l'instant casser cela en de petites sessions de planification.

Remus se leva et rejoignit Sirius alors qu'il marchait déterminé vers Moody. Il supposait que le loup-garou et le condamné ne seraient pas les plus rassurants pour les jeunes enfants effrayés.

 **\- ooOoo -**

Alice sourit au frère de son compagnon.

« Il me semble que tu as le même style de parler que Jasper. »

Elle rit à son rougissement. Elle avait vu qu'elle finirait par rencontrer l'ami le plus proche de Jasper, l'une des seules choses dont il se souvenait de sa vie d'humain, mais quelque chose avait bloqué plus de détails. Elle était ravie de constater qu'ils s'entendaient très bien, et c'était tellement amusant d'avoir quelqu'un qui rougissait quand elle le taquinait ! Elle fit la moue. Aucun de sa famille ne la faisait. Edward lui lançait un regard noir pour sa pensée, et elle lui tira mentalement la langue.

Les sœurs de Jack rirent aussi de lui. « Il n'a jamais voulu l'admettre pourtant. » Jack leur fit la tête mais son rougissement restait. « Il est habituellement amusant et désireux d'amour mais parfois sa personnalité de commandement se présente et tout le monde veut simplement suivre ce qu'il dit. »

Jasper avait l'air heureux de retourné les tables sur son frère.

« C'est comme ça aussi quand nous étions enfants. Il n'avait pas de personnalité commandante jusqu'à l'armée, mais il était très charismatique. » Il regarda Jack qui secouait la tête. « J'ai fais semblant de guidé tous les enfants dans nos grandes aventures mais tu étais toujours le seul à parler, et je jure que la plupart d'entre eux m'ont suivi parce que tu le faisais. »

Jack secoua sa tête. « Pas vrai, ils t'écoutaient même quand nous n'étions pas d'accord, mas c'était rare. »

Jasper soupira mais il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. « Je suppose que nous devront être en désaccords sur cela alors. Mais tes sœurs sont d'accord avec moi. » Assez sûrement, les deux hochèrent la tête aux chaque mots qu'avait prononcé l'empatte, et ignora fermement le regard de leurs supposé frère.

Carlisle avait un regard exaspéré sur son visage, mais même sans son empathie, Jasper pouvait dire qu'il était très amusé par les interactions du groupe. Plus subtile était le frisson de joie qu'il ressentait au sujet de Jasper qui regardait sa figure paternel, et le vampire lui donna un sourire indulgent avant de se retourner vers Jack.

« Comment l'école a-t-elle menée l'attaque ? J'espère que les enfants étaient sains et saufs ? »

 **\- ooOoo -**

Jack se baissa rapidement sous un sort violet volant qu'on lui avait tiré, et tira en retour en direction de laquelle il venait. Son visage arborait un sourire sombre, et il se détourna en entendant un cri de douleur, et puis ce fut une fin soudaine. Il tenait son pistolet dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, avec son second pistolet et son épée d'officier à sa ceinture.

L'évacuation était presque impeccable. Au premier crack d'apparition, l'équipe de Molly avait commencé à regroupé les enfants dans chaque calèche et les retira de la gare. Moody et ses compatriotes faisaient feu avec des sorts sur les mangemorts qui étaient apparu, et Jack et beaucoup d'autres étudiants protégeaient les enfants plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas été encore évacués. Comme chaque groupe partait, ces étudiants étaient libres to rejoindre Moody dans la bataille.

Le problème était que beaucoup de son côté n'avait pas réalisé l'avantage de veiller à ce que l'ennemie ne puisse plus attaquer, soit en cassant leurs baguettes ou les prendre en permanence pour les mettre hors combat. Les mangemorts tiraient des malédictions mortelles aux étudiants les plus inexpérimentés, et ils avaient déjà perdus 4 étudiants et beaucoup d'autres ont été bléssés. Il grimaça alors qu'un autre est tombé sur une malédiction mortelle, et regarda la brigade de Moody. Ils étaient bien meilleurs, mais seulement en raison de leurs expériences. Ils avaient également permis à l'ennemie de tenter d'attaquer de nouveau.

Un seul cri s'éleva au-dessus des sons des tires de sorts, et Jack pour chercher la cause, même si des cris joignirent le premier. Un grand étranger, apparemment humain mais avec un nez et des malicieux yeux rouges se tenait au bout de la route et riait. Jack courut en direction de l'orée de la bataille, alors même que Dumbledore affrontait l'homme.

« Penses-tu que ton pathétique défenseur à une chance vieil homme ? Tu as perdu. Vos étudiants sont morts et je me tiendrais victorieux et je posséderais l'école à la fin de l'heure. »

Malgré ses habitudes de faire l'intéressant, Dumbledore se tint prêt et presque silencieux alors qu'il faisait face à son adversaire, que Jack devinait comme étant le sorcier qu'il avait amené ici pour faire face.

« Tu ne le seras pas Tom. »

Le vieux sorcier commença le duel avec un fort goût pour le feu et les divers combattants dans le champ se retournèrent pour regarder.

« Je ne te laisserais pas. »

Jack atteignit le bord du champ de bataille et se tenait devant les deux sorciers qui combattaient, mais il ne savait pas comment aider. Il accrocha son pistolet le plus souvent utilisé et saisi son épée. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, mais il pouvait attendre une ouverture. Une chance viendrait.

Tout au long de la bataille et les petits duels avec les mangemorts, Sirius avait essayé de gardé un œil sur son filleul. Il savait qu'ils étaient trop différents pour avoir une relation intime qu'il avait toujours voulue, mais il prenait encore soin d'Harry. Qui étaient en train de se battre aussi fortement que la plupart des adultes. Sirius regarda lorsqu'il tira sur un autre Mangemort, et le regarda tombé au sol avec un trou sur son front, alors qu'Harry se détournait. Il tremblait.

C'était une des grandes différences entre lui et Harry. Sirius avait toujours hait le concept de tuer. Il savait qu'il était important d'être sûr que l'adversaire abattus ne puisse pas le maudire dans le dos, et de brise leurs baguettes lorsqu'ils finissaient chaque duel, mais la seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulue était de tuer Peter. Harry ne semblait pas l'apprécier, mais il semblait tuer ses opposants apparemment sans seconde pensées.

Un autre tir, une autre mort, et … Un autre opposants avait soudainement forcé ses pensées passant de son filleul à son nouveau duel. Au moins jusqu'à ce que la voix de Voldemort retentit au cours de la bataille.

Le mangemort qu'il avait en duel lui tourna le dos, en se confiant au soi-disant honneur de l'Ordre. Sirius bouche-bé se tourna aussi. Harry s'était approché du combat entre Voldemort et Dumbledore avec son épée en main et un air déterminé sur son visage. Sirius couru. Son filleul,'était pas encore prêt à faire face à Voldemort, il apprenait la magie depuis seulement quelques mois.

Avant que Sirius ne l'atteigne, Harry s'avança brusquement et prit presque la baguette de Voldemort. Son apparition surpris les deux combattants et Sirius dérapa en s'arrêtant. Il voulait empêcher les autres interféré avec ça. Il ne tourna pas le dos au combat, mais garda seulement la moitié se son attention dessus. Il vit une multitude de sort de couleurs variables et plongea lors qu'un fut un peu trop près de sa tête. Il nous a maintenu un flot d'archétype en descendant un mangemort qui cherchait à aider leur maître, et progressivement les autres membres de l'Ordre le rejoignirent. Il entendit un cri de rage et se tourna.

Harry avait entaillé une ligne le long du visage de Voldemort, prenant presque son œil. La multitude sorts de représailles était sauvage alors que Harry esquivait, et le cercle des membres de l'Ordre s'est éloigné du chemin et s'étonnèrent que la moitié des sorts atteignaient leurs adversaires. Harry s'élança une fois de plus et frappa la main gauche de Voldemort alors qu'un sortilège vert maladif frappa Dumbledore.

Une autre série d'apparition sonna la retraite des mangemorts après leur maître blessé. Sirius et les membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient que regarder avec effroi l'effondrement de Dumbledore, et Harry tomba à genoux près du magicien déchu.

 **\- ooOoo -**

Dans le salon des Cullen, le silence était presque assourdissant jusqu'à ce que Cassandra reprenne l'histoire de son frère.

« En dépit du fait que Voldemort avait perdu sa main, et beaucoup de ses suivants, la plupart considéraient la bataille comme une victoire pour lui. Sa plus grande menace avait été neutralisée. Il avait la magie pour remplacer sa main sans préjudice manifeste et il n'avait jamais considéré ses partisans comme excessivement important de toute façon. »

Les Cullen restèrent silencieux, reconnaissant la difficulté qu'était de partager la fin de leur histoire. Emilia se pencha vers les jumeaux qui l'étreignirent.

« Nous avons protégé les étudiants. Seulement 6 étudiants sont morts, et tous étaient des septièmes années qui avaient choisis de rester et de se battre. C'était une malheureuse perte, mais sans le plan ça aurait été bien pire. »

Elle sourit sombrement et Jack se recula de son soutien mais resta silencieux. Jasper était inquiet. Il avait rarement vu son ami si sombre.

« Malgré ça, la perte de Dumbledore était désastreuse pour l'Ordre et ils se sont fracturés. Jack eu une idée pour rallier les alliés des autres pays magiques, et possiblement du monde moldu. Les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas du même avis, disant que c'était un problème Britannique. »

Jack s'assit, ayant tiré du réconfort et un support de ses sœurs. « Beaucoup d'alliés que j'avais fais en peu de temps quand j'étais à Poudlard étaient prêt à aider. Les sang-purs avaient généralement des connexions familiales dans les autres pays, et les né-moldus et les demi-sangs avaient des connexions dans le monde moldu, certains assez élevé au sein du gouvernement. Un de mes alliés de Poufsouffle m'associa avec les dirigeants de l'armée anglaise. »

Jack secoua sa tête, voyant où il allait aller.

« J'ai rencontré les chefs du comité du personnel, et leurs racontèrent mon histoire, et l'histoire de la erre. Nous avons conclu un accord en échange de leur aide pour mettre fin à la guerre, certains de nos groupes seraient prêts à rejoindre l'armée en tant que liaisons avec le monde magique. Puisque j'avais une expérience militaire antérieur, je m suis porté volontaire. »

Cassandra et Emilia lui lancèrent un regard noir, mais même sans le don de Jasper, les Cullen reconnaissaient la tendresse dans leurs regards fixes. Jack sourit innocemment en retour, et son sourire grandit sur les visages des trois frères et sœurs.

« Même si l'expérience de Jack était dans l'infanterie et son intelligence militaire, le Comité était d'accord qu'il rejoigne la RAF après la fin de notre conflit en raison de son amour de voler. Ils lui enseignaient comment voler avec leurs avions et lui donnèrent le rang de Lieutenant de vol. »

Le sourire de Cassandra s'aplati, et ses mots étaient sombres. « Et puis, 6 mois après avoir contacté les moldus, la faction de l'Ordre qui suivit Jack rencontrèrent nos alliés pour planifier la fin de la guerre. » 

**\- ooOoo -**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

e suis désolé que ce soit si long. La combinaison du syndrome de la page blanche et la fin prochaine de mon diplôme m'a empêcher d'écrire. J'ai seulement un chapitre de plus de prévu, et il est probable qui soit court en mettant tout dedans. En regardant en arrière dans l'histoire, j'ai décidé que je n'aimais pas vraiment le courant de l'histoire, donc j'espère la re-écrire, mais n'espérez pas la que la nouvelle histoire soit poster bientôt parce que cette fois j'ai l'intention de finir d'écrire toutes les histoires avant de poster celle-ci. J'ai aussi quelques autres intrigues qui ont mordus, donc d'autres histoires sont également possible. S'il vous plaît review et laissez moi savoir s'il y a un changement d'intrigue que vous voulez dans la nouvelle histoire. ConCrit est toujours le bienvenue aussi

 **\- Bookworm 1016 -**

 **Note de la traductrice** :

Encore une fois merci, merci et re merci de suivre cette traduction, de m'avoir suivis et de m'envoyer des reviews, Merci à Haspareen et à Yui62 !:D

Je suis légèrement à la bourg d'environ 1h 30 !:D pas tant que ça au final !:) J'ai passé 12 heures dans une voiture, j'en passe 10 autres demain, c'est pas tellement une excuse mais bon:) rendez-vous compte que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je reviendrais avec une nouvelle fiction, mais je vous préciserais tout ça la semaine prochaine !:D Dans tous les cas c'est toujours un plaisir de posté un chapitre même à 1 heure du mat:D J'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, critiques, commentaires…:D

Je vous dis à Mercredi mes Poussins !:D

Hp29.


	15. Chapter 15

**Southern Soldier Retourning Home**

 **Auteur** : -bookworm1016-

 **Traducteur** : hp29 (… moi, j'ai eu son accord)

 **Beta** : gumiarcadia

 **Titre** : Southern Soldier Retourning Home

 **Nombre de Chapitres** : 15

 **Nombre de chapitres traduits** : TERMINER !

 **Parution** : Tous les mercredis

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas

 **Chapitre** **1** **5** **:**

La chambre était bruyante quand Hermione entra derrière Jack, suivant de près son frère. Depuis la bataille de Poudalrd les choses étaient chaotiques et stressant, mais découvrant que Jack était son frère avait été un point de bonheur au milieu du chaos. Elle avait aussi découvert que James et Lily Potter (Ses parents biologiques!) l'avait nommé Emilia, et elle avait légalement changé son nom après l'avoir dit à ses parents adoptifs. Ils avaient approuvés, via email lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le pays, après qu'elle les avait avertis que la guerre s'aggravait, et maintenant son nom était Emilia Hermione Morgan bien qu'elle utilisait le nom de Potter dans le monde sorcier.

L'autre changement avait été une nouvelle sœur. Jack et Luna étaient devenus très proche durant l'année d'école, et même intime après qu'ils aient quittés l'école pour être en liaison avec l'armée. Luna avait été heureuse pour les deux quand Jack et Emilia avait redécouvert leurs lien de jumeaux mais absolument extatique quand Jack lui offrit de l'adopter dans la famille Potter, et fit un serment de sang quant à leur propre fratrie. Emilia avait approuvé. Elle c'était également rapprochée de Luna au cours de l'année et elles sont aussi devenues sœur de sang. Luna utilisait toujours le nom de Luna Lovegood dans le monde sorcier, mais lorsqu'ils parlaient avec des moldus, elle se présentait toujours elle-même comme Cassandra Morgan.

Un silence soudain dans la pièce la distraya de ses réflexions et Emilia regarda vers la tête de table, au centre de la pièce. Son frère, avait installé sa sœur dans une chaise sur l'un des côtés des tables sans qu'elle ne le remarque, se tenait devant une large carte du Royaume-Uni, et d'un tableau blanc.

Il n'avait pas demandé le silence verbalement, mais sa présence suscitait l'attention et le respect et les différents personnages de hauts rangs étaient calmes en déférence pour le jeune capitaine.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenu en Grande-Bretagne, mais ce n'est pas un bienvenu de circonstance. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous d'avoir répondu à notre appel à l'aide, même s'il n'est pas officiel. »

Jack hocha la tête à diverse figures autour de la pièce et ils hochèrent la tête en retour. Emilia regarda partout dans la pièce. Ils étaient un groupe varié, principalement des magiciens étrangers et des hauts dignitaires moldus anglais. Tout le monde qu'ils avaient demandés n'avait pas répondu à l'appel, mais c'était plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu qui avait répondu à l'appel d'un groupe rebelle non officiel.

« Nous sommes ici pour se tenir contre le seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort. »

C'était une nouvelle expérience de s'asseoir dans une pièce et n'avoir personne qui sursautait à son nom. Elle supposait que c'était parce qu'il avait eut moins d'impact hors de l'Angleterre et ces sorcier anglais dans la pièce s'était accoutumé à ce que disait Jack.

« Il a prit notre école et notre gouvernement avec un petit groupe de suivants parce que les personnes moyennes sont trop terrifié pour prendre position. Cependant, il n'a pas encore poussé jusqu'aux frontières et n'a pas d'alliés officiels. Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux et qu' nous prenons position, il est possible que les gens gagnent de la confiance et se tiennent avec nous. Nous avons seulement besoin d'un plan solide. Avez-vous des suggestions ? »

Un des générales parla.

« Je pense qu'une certaine formation en tant que groupe est important. Nos soldats ont besoin de s'habituer à traiter avec les sorts, et les personnes magiques ont besoin de d'apprendre à travailler sans ça. »

Les autres membres du personnel militaire du groupe hochèrent la tête. Leurs soldats pourraient traiter avec beaucoup, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendu parler de magie en dehors des contes de leurs enfants. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et de ce que leurs équipements pourraient gérer et ce qu'ils pourraient esquiver. Leurs entraînements précédents n'avaient jamais couvert ça.

Jack hocha la tête. C'était une suggestion valable et il faudrait envisager comment l'implanter. Certain des autres magiciens dans le groupe semblaient un peu indignés. Ils ne pensaient pas que les moldus devraient apprendre comment traiter avec la magie. Ils étaient séparés pour une raison !

« C'est une suggestion valable. » Les regards indignés grandissaient. « Nous pouvons mettre en place un plan de formation, une fois que nous proposerons un plan d'attaque. Cela nous permettra de former les escouades dans les groupes avec lesquels ils travailleront pendant l'attaque. »

Le général qui avait originalement fait cette suggestion se rassit, soulagé. Bertram Alden avait vu les regards de certains sorciers étrangers avaient lancé à lui et ses collègues. Il avait craint que sa suggestion soit ignorée simplement parce qu'il était moldu. Il était un des meilleurs esprits militaires de son pays ! Mais il se rappela que Jack Morgan (ou Harry Potter comme la plupart des sorciers l'avaient apparemment connu) était aussi un homme militaire. Il savait combien la stratégie et la planification était utile. Certaines de ses idées étaient un peu dépassées, mais apparemment, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait la guerre, c'était dans les années 1860. La guerre avait beaucoup changé depuis. Au moins, il était ouvert aux suggestions. Ses deux sœurs semblaient aussi raisonnables. Ils ne leurs donnaient au moins, aucun aspect étrange.

Aux mots de Jack, un sorcier finlandais qui avait été recruté par Theo Nott se leva. « Attendez juste une minute Potter. Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que nous travaillons avec des moldus ? »

Otso Korhonen était extrêmement en colère, et un peu confus aussi. Quand le cousin de sa femme les avait contactés espérant demander de l'aide contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui essayait de prendre le Royaume-Uni, il avait pensé qu'il était très similaire à la guerre de son grand-père contre Grindelwald. Dans cette guerre, ça avait été moldus contre moldus et sorciers contre sorciers. Il n'y avait pas de moldus impliqué du côté ennemi de cette guerre ! Il n'y avait pas de raison pour Potter d'impliqué les moldus dans leur guerre !

« Ils n'ont aucune idée de comment se battre contre la magie et la plupart d'entre eux ne seraient pas capable de voir où nous nous battons de toute façon ! »

Les mots d'Otso se stoppèrent dans sa gorge au regard noir que Potter avait levé vers lui.

« C'est pourquoi il y aura une formation. »

Otso s'éclaira la gorge et essaya de parler de nouveau, mais Potter parla par dessus lui. « Et les quartiers peuvent être traité avec. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là, pour déterminer la meilleure façon d'utiliser nos forces pour entrer dans leur forteresse et battre leurs forces. Nous avons des briseurs de sorts et de briseurs de malédictions de notre côté, si nous en avons besoin, les sorts de répulsions des moldus. Avez-vous d'autres suggestions sur ce qu'il faudra faire après la chute des sorts ? Ou avez-vous seulement des plaintes ? » Otso s'assit encore, se sentant comme s'il avait encore 15 ans, et qui était gronder par sa mère.

Un sorcier français se leva. « Une équipe de briseurs de sorts au 4 coins de la propriété si possible. Je suggérerais que certains de ces moldus soient utilisés pour garder ces équipes contres les interférences parce que toute la magie autre que celle qui va à la rupture des sorts peut provoquer un contrecoup et tuer les équipes. »

Isaure Proulx était déterminé sur ce point. Sa sœur avait été une briseuse de sort et avait été tué lorsqu'Isaure avait 8 ans par le contre coup magique, quand son équipe avait essayé de la défendre de créature sauvage en Chine. Elle (Isaure Proulx) avait été dévasté et avait apprit tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les briseurs de malédictions pendant qu'elle était à Beauxbâtons. Elle avait aussi apprit à magner les armes moldus de sorte qu'elle ait le moyen de défendre ses équipes sans les tués.

Jack regarda le sorcier et hocha la tête. « C'est une bonne suggestion. » Il se tourna vers Emilia qui l'avait déjà écrit et les mots du général Alden aussi. « Seras tu capable de fournir 8 escadrons de 5 autres soldats qui pourraient rejoindre l'assaut principal ? »

Le général hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr qu'ils le feront ! 40 soldats de la taille d'un peloton. Il faudrait trouver un capitaine qui connaissait les lieutenants avaient réellement confiance à leurs sergents et qu'ils les assignent à ce devoir. »

Jack se retourna vers le sorcier.

« Merci pour votre proposition, miss... » Il se stoppa, réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom.

« Proulx, Potter. » Elle rit de lui. « Je suis Isaure Proulx. » Elle se rassit, contente que sa proposition avait été écouté.

Henrik Kappel ajouta une idée. « Nous devrions disposer les principaux escadrons d'assauts derrière les équipes de briseurs de sorts, de sorte que lorsque les sorts tomberont, la propriété sera encerclée. Il devrait y avoir plusieurs entrées, et je crois comprendre que l'armée militaire est habituée à ne pas utiliser les portes. »

Henrik était un sang-mélé sorcier allemand. Le père de son père c'était battu avec Grindlewald, tandis que l'oncle de sa mère était mort à cause des purges d'Hitler. Ce qui menait à une réunion de famille gênante, mais ça signifiait qu'il se familiarisait avec les deux côtés de la table. Son cousin (qui était le fils de la tante de sa mère qui c'était enfui en Amérique) était aussi un membre de l'armée, et bien que ce qu'il faisait devait être gardé secret, Makus avait partagé quelques unes de leurs tactiques quand ils discutaient de ses formations.

Jack regarda Emilia un fois encore qui avait écrit ces propositions.

« C'est une bonne idée. Sauf si quelqu'un a des objections, ça sera la base de notre plan d'attaque. Les compagnies individuelles détermineront leurs stratégies spécifiques en fonction de leur position. Tout magiciens avec de l'expérience avec les briseurs de sorts seront placés dans ses escouades, tous les autres seront placer sur l'assaut principal. S'il y a quelqu'un avec qui vous ne pouvez absolument pas vous battre, reportez-le s'il vous plaît à moi-même ou à une de mes sœurs. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun r*** de luttes intestines dans chaque compagnie. »

Il regarda l'ensemble de la pièce, laquelle avait retrouvé son atmosphère silencieuse.

« Pour le moment, nous allons nous brisé. Nous nous rencontrerons encore demain pour les missions. Rassembler vos troupes et soyez prêt pour l'entraînement, nous commencerons immédiatement après. »

 **\- ooOoo -**

« L'entraînement c'est bien passé. Il y avait quelques sorciers qui se sont contenté d'être forcer de travailler avec des moldus, et la vieille génération de l'Ordre était mécontente, de Jack, mais 2 mois après la rencontre initial, nous sommes prêt à attaquer la forteresse de Voldemort. » Résuma Cassandra.

Emilia continua. « Étonnamment, l'attaque s'est presque exactement déroulé comme on l'avait planifié. Les mangemorts n'avaient aucune idée de comment traité avec l'armement moldu. Les sorciers étrangers était aussi moins réticent à les invalidés définitivement, et la plupart d'entre eux moururent avant la fin de la bataille. »

Jack pouvait voir à quel point c'était difficile pour les deux filles de parler de la bataille. Malgré l'entraînement, les morts étaient toujours dur à accepter, qu'il s'agisse de gens avec qui tu t'étais battu ou que ce soit des gens que tu avais tué.

Il sentit une vague de calme de son frère et vit que ses épaules se relaxèrent. Jack prit la main de sa jumelle alors que sa jeune sœur s'appuyait contre son épaule et fit un geste de la tête à Jasper avant de continuer l'histoire de leur guerre.

« Enfin de compte, il y avait peu de non-magemorts victimes malgré leur tactique. Des4 000 personnes qui ont participé, moins de 500 sont morts, dont 80 % ont été des pertes de leur force de mangemorts. Voldemort est tombé étonnamment rapidement à un coup de fusil dans la tête par un tireur d'élite. »

Malgré les bonnes nouvelles que Jack leur avaient donné, il était très évident pour Carlisle qu'il n'était pas heureux.

« Le monde sorcier m'a par la suite considéré comme un héro. »

Le dégoût était extrêmement évident pour tous les Cullen, même ceux sans don qui se prêtaient pour le sentir.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé seul, et même accidentellement saboté quelques exercices que je faisais avec la RAF (Royal Air Force) » Expliqua-t-il.

Rosalie trouva difficile de comprendre l'idiotie de la plupart des sorciers. Pourquoi déranger les militaires justes après qu'ils aient montré de ce qu'ils étaient capables ? Attribuaient-ils la victoire seulement à Jack ? Il ne semblait même pas qu'il avait prit le dernier coup !

« A la fin, le maréchal de l'air en chef était forcé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Depuis, les forces de l'air américaines ont demandé une liaison avec la RAF ils m'ont donné une promotion et m'ont envoyé ici. Les forces de l'air américaines m'ont stationné au McChord AFB (1), et j'ai volé pour eux. Ma récente FUBAR (2) était ma septième avec eux. »

Cassandra et Emilia semblait sinistres depuis un moment à la pensée de la mission mais, comme les Cullen et Jasper en particulier, ils étaient heureux qu'il soit revenu sain et sauf. Jasper le résuma parfaitement. Au moins, cela nous avait amené à nous rencontré de nouveau.

 **\- ooOoo -**

 **FIN**

 **\- ooOoo -**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Bien, c'est bouclé. Je sais que la fin est très brusque, mais récemment j'ai été déçu du courant de l'histoire, et la nouvelle intrigue va s'installer. Je n'ai jamais vraiment mis à clair cette histoire, et ce n'est jamais vraiment apparu comme je l'ai écris. Je ne voulais pas abandonner l'histoire incomplète, alors je me suis forcé. Je suis contente de quelques chapitres et mécontente de d'autres. Sur certains points dans le futur, je reviendrais peut-être avec une idée et la réécrirait plus avec plus d'harmonie, pour l'instant c'est ça. Merci pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin de ma première histoire tout le monde ! Venez voir es nouveaux qui arriveront à un moment donné.

 **\- Bookworm 1016 -**

 **Note de la traductrice** :

1\. C'est une base aérienne militaire ( air force base)

2\. FUBAR = Fucked up beyond any repair = foutu au-delà de toutes réparations

Bon, alors voilà… Le dernier chapitre ! C'est tellement étrange de se dire que c'est terminé ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre n'a pas été trop décevant, j'ai remarqué que ça finissait assez brusquement, on va dire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, un lâcher un petit commentaire:D :p

Ça été une super expérience que je renouvellerais ! Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci au potentiel futur lecteurs et lectrices, à ceux qui ont mis cette traduction dans leurs favoris et ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'au bout ( oui, surtout toi Haspareen):D :p, Un grand, un énorme, un gigantesque merci à ma beta : gumiarcadia, qui m'as suivit jusque là ! Qui a dû corriger laborieusement toutes mes fautes d'orthographes qui piquent les yeux comme de l'acide !:D:p

Je vous ais parler d'une autre traduction que je suis entrain de faire. Alors, cette fiction est encore un crossover Harry Potter/ Twilight un peu … Pas mal cucul quand même, il faut l'avouer :D J'ai succomber au couple Harry/ Edward :p J'ai commencé à traduire le chapitre 14 il m'en reste 16:D on peut presque dire que j'en suis à la moitié:D Elle s'appelle _Mad World_ de _Sin Maxwell and Co_ , elle est terminée, et j'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur pour la traduire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais ça, on ne le saura qu'en octobre !

Pourquoi ?Tout simplement parce que je rentre double licence histoire/ Anglais… Est-ce vraiment étonnant ?:D Je passe beaucoup de temps à faire du sport : muscu, équitation et boxe, donc en sachant tout ça je n'aurais pas des masses le temps de traduire et je veux avoir assez d'avance pour ne pas me retrouver à ne pas pouvoir poster une semaine ou plus.:D

Voilà, voilà ce n'est qu'un au revoir mes lapinous !:D:p

Hp29.


End file.
